I'm Sorry
by Garucca-Lover24
Summary: Garu had kill Pucca because he is tired of her, but now he regrets it. Can Master Soo help, can Garu save Pucca or will something get in the way and does Garu start to love Pucca? Will Pucca get hurt again? Well read and find out! I hope you like it! And please review! XD and the further you read the better it gets I promise! WARNING: on the the 40th chapter WILL be gory and bloody
1. Chapter 1 PUCCA DIES

**this is my very first story i hope i did good on it and i hope you guys like it**

**and sadly i do not own pucca characters ( i wish i did lol)**

**CHAPTER 1 PUCCA DIES**

"Pucca I'm so sorry but I have to do this" Garu said

"But why are you doing this" Pucca said scared

"Because I'm sick and tired of you trying of you chasing me and kissing me "Garu said firmly

Garu raise his katana and pointed at Puccas stomach!

"GARU NO" Pucca yelled

Garu struck Pucca in the stomach, blood had poured out her stomach.

When Garu had done this, Garu heard voices not too far from here, Garu dashes out of there as quick as he can.

When he got to his house Garu could not believe what he had done, he felt that he lost his honor. Pucca was his best friend he even loves her, but ninjas don't have love in their life only honor. He wished he had not do that, once that everyone heard that he killed Pucca, everyone would hate him and kick him out of Sooga Village. Garu went to his bedroom and sat on his bed trying to think to solve his problem.

* * *

Ching was walking through the bamboo forest. She was looking for Pucca.

She called out Pucca's name "PUCCA" she yelled. Some birds had flown away when Ching had called out.

When Ching was not looking she had tripped over something she landed in something wet and a little warm.

When she got up her shirt was stained red, she turned around she saw a body a **dead** body!

She went close to it and saw it was Pucca.

"Oh no Pucca who had done this to you!" Ching said terrified

She had touch Pucca face and started to cry.

Her best friend was gone **forever**!

**please review I LOVE PUCCA YAY im done with my first chapter i will publish chapter 2 soon. BYE :D**


	2. Chapter 2 LETS GO TELL GARU

**CHAPTER 2**

**LET'S GO TELL GARU**

When Ching was crying on the floor next to Pucca, she hears a twig snap.

When Ching turns around she saw Abyo. She gets up and hugs Abyo tightly.

"Ching why are you crying" Abyo ask worried

"Its p-pucca s-she d-dead" Ching stutter sadly

"WHAT! What do you mean" Abyo surprised and worried

Then Ching had pointed at Pucca's dead body.

"Are you sure" Abyo ask

"YES I don't see her moving or breathing "Ching shouted

"Well we got to find out who killed Pucca, let's go get Garu maybe he can help us" Abyo said

"Ok let's go NOW" Ching said

Abyo and Ching had run all the way to Garu house.

When they got to Garu's house Abyo knocked on the door.

When Garu heard the knock he did not want to get it he was to depressed

"Garu it's us Ching and Abyo please open the door we need to tell you something important!" Ching called to Garu

"Coming" Garu said **(by the way Garu can talk in this story)**

Garu got up from his bed and wiped some tears he had cried from depression.

Garu opened the door to them.

"Ching can you tell Garu about what happen" whisper Abyo

"Fine" Ching said firmly

"Garu I had wished this never happen, but Pucca had died, I had found her in the forest" Ching said sadly

**you know what to do REVIEW REVIEW AND REVIEW i hope you like the story theres more chapters coming up! bye **


	3. Chapter 3 YOU CAN STOP LOOKING

**CHAPTER 3 **

**YOU CAN STOP LOOKING**

"And we were wondering if you want to help find-.." Abyo said

"You want help to find Pucca well you can stop looking" Garu said

"Yeah but why would we stop searching?" Abyo ask

"Because I was the one who had killed Pucca" Garu confessed

"WHAT!" Ching and Abyo surprised

"B-but why" Ching wonder

"Because I was sick and tired of her chasing me and kissing me so much" Garu said angrily

"But now I regret what I had did to Pucca I wished I change my past, I loved her so much" Garu said sadly

"Wait... You loved her, but you killed her" Abyo ask

"You would not understand Abyo" Garu said then went to sit down

"You're right I would not understand" Abyo said

"So Garu what are you going to do now?" abyo ask

"I have no idea" Garu said

"I think I have a idea but you have to trust me on this" Ching saying

"Ok I trust you what's your idea"

" ok my idea is what if we went to Master Soo, he might know what to do" Ching said

"Because he had a time machine remember" ching said

"That's right he does have a time machine, maybe I he could let us use it" Garu

"Yeah lets go now" abyo said at the door already

So Garu, Ching, and Abyo are on their way to Master Soo palace.

**this is chapter 3 i will try to update by this tuesday chapter 4 is coming soon :) **


	4. Chapter 4 MAIDEN'S HELP

**i just want to say THANK YOU SO MUCH for your reviews**

**CHAPTER 4**

**MAIDEN'S HELP**

When they reached Master Soo's palace. One of his Maidens had open the door to Garu, Ching, and Abyo.

"Hello, so what do you cuties need?" ask the Maiden

"First I'm NOT cute, I'm HOT" said Abyo ripping his shirt (of course, he will say that)

"Never mind him, we are looking for Master Soo is he here?" Ching rolled her eyes and ask

"Oh, then come this way" said the Maiden

"Thank you" said Garu

"No problem" said the Maiden

They were walking through the whole palace, until got to this huge red door.

"Please wait here, let me see if he is busy" quietly said the Maiden

"Ok" said the Gang (Garu, Abyo, and Ching)

The maiden open the door.

"Master Soo I have Garu, Ching, and Abyo out the door they need to you, are you busy?" ask the Maiden

"No my cupcake, please send them" said Master Soo

"Ok I will send them right in" said the Maiden

"Ok children come right this way" said the Maiden

"Thank you so much" said Ching politely

Then the Maiden left them to Master Soo

"So we need my help what is it?" ask Master Soo

"Do you still have your time machine still?" ask Garu

"Yes indeed I do" said Master Soo

**CLIFF-HANGER **

**you know what to do review and review please!**

**chapter 5 is coming**


	5. Chapter 5 MASTER SOO'S HELP

**CHAPTER 5**

**MASTER SOO'S HELP**

"Do you still have your time machine still?" ask Garu

"Yes indeed I do" said Master Soo

"Why are you asking?" Master Soo asked

"Because I have done something very wrong, and now I want to go back and fix it" Garu said firmly

"Can you tell me what had happen, if you don't mind me asking?" Master Soo asked

"No, I don't mind, the problem is that I did killed Pucca, and I know what I have done is very wrong, so I was wondering if you can help me? I need to go back into the past" Garu explained

"OH, I see, yes I can help you. So you need my time machine right?" Master Soo surprised

"Yes, please" Garu said

"Ok, you three come and follow me" Master Soo said

The gang had followed Master Soo up stairs to the time machine.

When they all got to a large door, Master Soo open it and said- "Garu needs to go alone, so you two (Ching and Abyo) can sit right there (Master Soo pointed at the sofa)"

"Alright" the gang said

"Come here Garu" Master Soo said firmly

"Yes?" asked Garu

"Okay, all you need to do is- put the time and date and place you need to go, also it's not going to take you at the exact place you need to go, do you understand?" Master Soo said

"Yes, I do" Garu said

"Okay, I will leave you to it" and with that Master Soo left the room

Garu had set the date to April 10, 2012, time to noon, and place at the bamboo forest.


	6. Chapter 6 ENTERING THE PORTAL

**ENTERING THE PROTAL **

**CHAPTER 6!**

Garu had set the date to April 10, 2012, time at noon, and place at the bamboo forest.

When Garu had pushed a red button, a dark and light red color portal had appeared. When Garu was about to go in the portal Ching had called out to him.

"Garu be careful in the past ok? And please hurry!" Ching said worried

"I will" said Garu

"I just have a bad feeling something is going to happen so be careful" Ching said

Garu nodded his head and went inside the red portal

* * *

"I hope he will be careful" Ching said

"Don't worry Ching; Garu got this "Abyo said

"I hope so, I just want Pucca back" Ching starts crying and drops to her keens.

"Hey don't worry Garu is going to get her back" Abyo said trying to comfort her

But Ching just won't cheer up, and then Abyo hugs and kisses her on the cheek.

(Wow Abyo kisses Ching; you don't see that every day lol he is usually kind of selfish, okay back to the story)

Ching looks at Abyo and blushes so does Abyo.

* * *

**GARU'S POV (POINT OF VIEW)**

I was traveling through the portal. Until I came to a stop, then I was place near a lake, so I knew exactly where I was.

I was looking from Pucca, until I hear some humming it was not that far away. So I followed the hums, I hoped it would be Pucca's hums. I came to a stop when I was in a flower patch. I had saw someone with a red shirt. PUCCA

But I also felt something every wrong, was Ching talking about this? I was not sure but something was very wrong!

Until I saw HIM!

**CLIFF-HANGER **

**you know what to do review and review please!**

**chapter 7 is coming**


	7. Chapter 7 TROUBLE

**Trouble**

**CHAPTER 7**

**GARU'S POV**

Until I saw him. What was TOBE doing here? Garu thought

Then he saw that Tobe walking toward Pucca. He was about to attack Pucca. With quick thinking Garu came out to the flower patch and yelled "Pucca", Pucca quick heard his voice, she run up to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Garu was grossed out but he had to save Pucca from Tobe. Pucca had a handful of flowers to give to Garu. She left her hand and gave him the flowers.

"Here" Pucca said shyly

"Thanks but you need to get out of here"

"But wh-"Pucca could not finish her sentence because Tobe had captured her!

* * *

**TOBE'S POV**

Tobe had start running away from Garu. Tobe had reached his hideout; Tobe gave the bag (he captures Pucca with a bag) to his ninjas. The ninjas had tied Pucca to a wooden pole. Tobe had walked up to Pucca and slap her cross the face, her whole cheek was red as a tomato. She screamed in pain so loud it shook the hideout. Tpbe had laughed evilly and struck her again!

* * *

**GARU'S POV**

Garu had lost track of Tobe. Then he heard a scream it sound like it would be Pucca's, he was scared what would happen to Pucca. He followed the sound. Then he came up to a hideout.

"This must be where Pucca is" said Garu. Then he heard an another scream. Garu came bursting through the door.

"Tobe let her go" Garu said fiercely. Tobe turn around and said, "You're too late".

Tobe was about to struck Pucca. But Garu had kicked him in the stomach. Tobe had hit a brick wall and said to his ninja," attack Garu", the ninjas nod their heads and charged toward Garu.

Garu quickly untied Pucca. He looked at her face she was bruised badly and she was bleeding a little. Garu sat her down against the wooden pole that she was tie to she was also knocked out from all the beating. Garu stand up and began attacking the ninjas. There was about ten ninjas so that would be easy for him because they all idiots.

Garu had kick three into poles and piled on top of each other. Garu punched five of them in the jaws and knocked out. And there were two left, Garu took out his katana and started to swing at the two ninjas, and they quickly knocked out. When Garu thought he had finish, he heard Tobe! He thought he had knocked him out already. But he was wrong. Tobe's katana was pointed at Pucca.

"Me and you battle or your little girlfriend gets hurt, chose now!" Tobe said evilly.

**CIFF-HANGER!**

**PLEASE REVIEW **

**i will try to upate on monday **

**chapter 8 will be coming soon **


	8. Chapter 8 BATTLE

**BATTLE!**

**CHAPTER 8**

"Me and you battle or your little girlfriend gets hurt, chose now!" Tobe said evilly.

"Battle!" Garu said firmly

Garu turns his head to where Pucca was she looks very bad he could not let Tobe hurt her. He already has too much pain in his heart to see Pucca get hurt again and he is not about to let that happen!

"So are you going to come at me or what!" Tobe said just standing there

Garu shook his head and took out his katana and got to a position to keep his balance. Tobe charged at Garu with his two katana. At the right time Garu jump on Tobe's head and leap up in the air and did a double kick at Tobe's back. (Ouch that got to hurt poor Tobe, but I hate him :|)

Tobe rub his back and tried to stand up straight which hurt him. When Tobe looked across the room, but Garu was nowhere to be found. Until he got slide kick and it trip him out of nowhere. He landed face first (sucker), when he got up blood was pouring from his nose.

Tobe was super pissed now! Tobe wiped the blood from his nose. He saw Garu with no scratches on him! Tobe took a shuriken (a ninja star for more info just type in ninjas stars or shuriken if you want to) and aimed it at Garu.

He had thrown 5 ninja stars, but Garu quickly dodged them he had amazing speed. One of the ninjas stars was next to Garu's foot, he picked it up and threw at Tobe, but Tobe dodged it at the minute it was going to hit his forehead.

"Are you trying to kill me!" Tobe screamed

"Maybe" Garu said smirking

"Well we are not fighting to the death; I don't want to die now" Tobe yelled in fear

"Well I got to knock you out" Garu said

"Whatever" Tobe said

Tobe kept on battle with Garu. Then he had cut Garu arm! Garu was bleeding badly! But Garu shook the pain. When Tobe was bragging how he got to hurt Garu. Garu sneak up behind him, trip him and put his foot on his chest also pointed his katana at his neck!

"Okay okay, truce you win! Please let me live!"

"Fine but you better leave Pucca alone?" Garu asked firmly

"Okay I will, let me go!" Tobe said scared

**CHIFF-HANGER**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**CHAPTER 9 WILL BE COMING SOON! ;)**


	9. Chapter 9 PUCCA NEEDS HELP

**(by the way Garu is in the past, he had a bump in the road because of Tobe)**

**PUCCA!**

**CHAPTER 9**

"Okay I will let me go!" Tobe said scared

Garu let go of Tobe, then had Tobe run off. (What a baby! lol) then Garu had heard a moan, he thought it was one of Tobe's ninjas, but it wasn't it was PUCCA. He also forgot about Pucca!

Garu went up to her and touched her face. She was badly beat up, bleeding, and has bruises everywhere! (Poor Pucca) Garu carefully picked her up try not to hurt her anymore.

Garu ran out of Tobe's hind-out, dashed through the bamboo forest. He came up to the entrance of the village. (Sooga Village just in case don't know what type of place their in ;) )

Everyone kept on looking at Garu and Pucca, everyone ask what happen. Garu was getting very annoyed by the starring and the questions, so he just dashed to the restaurant/ Pucca's house. And made a lot of noise during the bursting of doors

Pucca's uncles (Ho, Dumpling, and Linguini) came to see what all the commotion is all about.

"What going on he-?" gasping Dumpling said when he saw what happen to Pucca.

"w-what happen to P-Pucca?" Linguini stutter

"Is P-Pucca o-okay?" also stunned Ho said

"Forget the questions! She needs help fast she hurt badly" Garu said firmly

"That's right, gave her to me we will take her to the hospital" said Dumpling

Garu gave Pucca to her uncle's, and the uncles went to the hospital.

Garu went back to the bamboo forest, to find a portal (by the way Garu is still in the past, now he is going to the present).

"UGH! Can he hurry up already! I'm starving!" said Abyo suddenly

"Abyo don't complain, Garu probably looking for a way back" Ching said calming down Abyo.

"I hope he will be okay? I need Pucca, she's my best friend" whisper Ching

(The time there is in the story is 11:30 pm at night, they been there for a very long time since noon and the date is April 10th 2012)

**well you know what to do ( do i even need to say it! jk) PLEASE REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! :)**

**CHAPTER 10 WILL BE COMING (fast hopefully ! )**


	10. Chapter 10 WORRIED!

**CHAPTER 10 **

**WORRIED!**

(The time there is in the story is 11:30 pm at night, they been there for a very long time since noon and the date is April 10th 2012)

"I hope Garu will be okay? I need Pucca, she's my best friend" whisper Ching

Master Soo had walked in the room and asked "is Garu back yet?"

"No, no not yet" Ching said stilled worried

Then Master Soo had left.

* * *

"UGHHH! Garu needs to hurry up, I'm getting hungry" Abyo said stubbornly

"Hey the cutesiest children, I brought snacks just in case you guys got hungry" the Maiden said

Abyo got up as quick as a cheetah, and grab the snacks from the Maiden's hand!

"He's hungry huh?" said Maiden asked

"Yup he sure is, he's been hungry all day! And thanks for the snacks" Ching said

"You're welcome, cuties" the Maiden said

"Hey I'm not cute, how many times I have to tell you I'm HOT" Abyo said ripping his shirt in half again (wow twice in one day!)

"Oh that right sorry, well I will be leaving now, bye!" the Maiden said leaving

* * *

Master Soo came back, but had a worried look on his face!

"What is wrong Master Soo?" Ching asked worried also

"What time is it? Quick tell me!" Master Soo said extremely worried!

"It is (checking her watch)… 11:45pm, why do you need to know?" Ching asked

"Garu needs to be here fast, he only has 15 minutes left in the past or he will be struck there forever!" Master Soo said worried

Ching dropped her mouth she was extremely worried now!

Abyo did not hear any of this because he was eating a chocolate chip cookie (what an idiot)

**PLEASE REVIEW **

**I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER **

**CHAPTER 11 WILL BE COMING! well bye**


	11. Chapter 11 HURRY!

**i want to say thanks to BlossickGaruccaSonamyFanLover, she inspire to do everychapter, she even help me how to publish a story **

**so it was not for her this story would not exist! XD **

**!so thank you!**

**HURRY!**

**CHAPTER 11**

"Garu needs to be here fast, he only has 15 minutes left in the past or he will be struck there forever!" Master Soo said worried

Ching dropped her mouth she was extremely worried now!

Abyo did not hear any of this because he was eating a chocolate chip cookie (what an idiot)

Garu was finding a portal it was almost midnight. He was on his way to the bamboo forest. When he finally got there he saw the red portal. Until Tobe came in the way again!

"Move side Tobe, don't have time to battle!" Garu said firmly

"You might beat me last time, but I'm not going to let you beat me twice in one day!" Tobe said wanting to battle.

Garu walked to Tobe grabbed him by the collar, and lift him, WABOOM! Tobe was punched right in the face; Tobe flew though the night sky!

(By the way Garu does not know that he only has 15 minutes left, now he has 3 minutes left, can he find the portal well just keep reading!)

Garu was passing some bamboo trees. He thought to himself, "where should I look it's almost midnight, ugh where that stupid portal!" Garu was obvious getting very angry.

Then something caught his mind, "I should look for that lake where I was put" (if you don't remember go to chapter 6)

Garu smelled the scent of a nearby lake, it had to be close. So Garu followed the scent. Then he saw the lake, he looked for the red portal.

Then something caught his eyes, it was very shinny. It was the portal!

(Garu has now only a minute 1 only hurry up Garu!)

"He only has a minute left, please hurry Garu!" Ching said

Garu walked up to the portal (10 SECONDS)

He reached the portal (6 SECONDS)

"He only has 3 more seconds left" said Master Soo extremely worried

"Here I go" garu said to himself (2 SECONDS!)

Garu jumped into the red swirly portal just in time! (0 second yay he made it! XD)

**yay Garu made it **

**well please review **

**chapter 12 will be coming today or tomorrow XD**


	12. Chapter 12 EVERYONE IS TIRED

**EVERYONES IS TIRED**

**CHAPTER 12**

"I hope Garu made it" Ching said still worried

"Hey Ching I'm getting sleepily, can I go home?" Abyo asked

"WHAT! You don't want to see if your best friend Garu made out?" Ching asked surprised

"UGH! Fine I will just stay of 5 more minutes nothing more!" Abyo said

Garu was traveling the past to the present. He was getting dizzy from all the swirly shades of red, also because he was very exhausted from all the searching, traveling and battling with Tobe and his stupid ninjas! He just wants to be home with his cat (Mio), sleeping and hopes that Pucca is okay.

Finally the swirls came to a stop. Garu came out of the portal.

"GARU, you are okay? What to so long?" Ching said happily that Garu was back

"HUH? Oh Garu back. OH GARU'S BACK! WHY THE HELL IT TOOK SO LONG, I WAS STARVING TO DEATH HERE! "Abyo said pissed off

"I'm sorry, but can we talk about this tomorrow, you don't know what I have been though" Garu said tiredly

"Oh okay, we can talk tomorrow well bye Garu" Ching said

"Thanks bye" Garu said

Master Soo walked in the room and surprised to see Garu!

"Garu your back that's great, well I think you deserve a nice long relaxing sleep, you seem you been though a lot, good night Garu" Master Soo said saying good night to everyone

Everyone said thank you and good night to Master Soo for all his help

Ching and Abyo walked home together (awww, because Ching like him in ways)

Garu walked alone to his house, and then he heard just rustling in the bushes!

He took out his katana.

But then it was just Mio his beloved, trusted, worthy cat!

(Hahaha, did you think it was going to be an enemy? I think Garu had enough trouble today XD)

Garu put his katana away, and walked home with Mio. Garu had thought about Pucca, wondering if she was okay. Well he can check tomorrow!

**please review**

** i would like to know if you thought that there was going to be an enemy in the bushes?**

**chapter 13 would be coming soon! XD**

**bye :)**


	13. Chapter 13 GOING TO SLEEP

**sorry if i took to long to update! **

**And i want to say thanks for the reviews i hope i get more!**

** i love you guys! XD**

**CHAPTER 13**

**GOING TO SLEEP**

GARU POV

Garu walked home with Mio. Garu had thought about Pucca, wondering if she was okay. Probably she okay and sleeping well.

"Wait why would I think about Pucca, you are a ninja you do not love only honor!"Garu thought to himself.

Garu walked the rest of the way home with Mio. The trees sway in the wind's breezes. The wind's breezes blow through Garu's hair (his hair is in those pigtails). The chills of the breezes shiver through his back.

The night was getting colder by the minute.

* * *

Finally Garu and Mio got home; it was 12:30am at night.

Garu changed to his blue and white pajamas, headed for the bathroom to brush his teeth.

Then he headed for bed, he covered his body with his covers. Mio jumped on the bed, but he is not suppose to.

"Alright just for night you can sleep here" Garu said

"Meow" Mio said happily

Mio slept right away calmly in his little ball form.

"Good night" Garu said going to sleep

Garu closed his eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

IN GARU' DREAM OR I SHALL SAY NIGHTMARE!

Garu was looking for Pucca, then he heard a scream it came from Pucca! Garu followed the screams. He was getting terrified, wonder what was happening to her.

Screams began to get louder as he came closer.

He was in front of Tobe's hide-out. Then he heard the scream of Pucca's terrified voice.

Garu rushed inside by busting though the wall!

"NINJA get Garu" Tobe said firmly

The ninjas headed for Garu with their shuriken and katana.

(A katana is a type of ninja sword) (Shuriken is a ninja star that ninja use also)

There were about 5 of Tobe's ninjas, but they looked stronger and a bit taller and much more evil, they even had a black aura that surrounds them! Garu and Tobe's ninjas were battling but they were super hard to beat!

(An aura is like a shadow but it surrounds you)

**CLIFF-HANGER**

**chapter 14 is coming very soon i promise!**

**and you know what to do (do i even have to say it!) REVIEW PLEASE! XD**


	14. Chapter 14 NIGHTMARE!

**see i kept my promise that i would update fast! XD**

**CHAPTER 14 **

**NIGHTMARE!**

There were about 5 of Tobe's ninjas, but they looked stronger and a bit taller and much more evil, they even had a black aura that surrounds them! Garu and Tobe's ninjas were battling but they were super hard to beat!

Garu had some scratches all over his body from the ninjas.

Garu heard the loudest scream he ever heard it was Pucca's scream he look over to Pucca and he could not believe it! She "died" Garu said quietly.

Garu screamed "NOOOOOOOO" a tear fell down his check to the floor.

He wiped his cheek, and kept on battling with the ninjas.

Then Tobe went behind Garu's back with the katana that was very bloody from Pucca's blood!

And then he strucked Garu with it. The katana went all the way though.

Garu was gasping for air.

"Finally I got my revenge" Tobe said firmly while putting one foot on Garu's chest.

Garu had finally blacked out.

Garu suddenly woke up with a cold sweat. He had startled his cat Mio.

He was gasping for air. It was morning the time was 8:00 am

"Okay it was just a nightmare, none of that stuff real happened" Garu said calmly to himself

Garu got out of bed. Garu took a quick shower, brushed his teeth and put on his clothes (black pants, and the long sleeve shirt with the heart in the middle with his red gloves) he did his hair in the pigtails.

He feed his cat, and ate a bowl of cereal. He grabbed his katana. He left out the door heading for the Goh-Rong. (The noodle house also where Pucca lives)

He walked through the bamboo forest.

Then he jumps on top of the bamboo trees to get to the village faster.

He landed on the ground with balance. He was at the entrance of the village.

He walked through the village, everyone said "hi or good morning" to him and he would say the same.

He reached the Goh-Rong, but it was close! He had no idea why it was closed.

"Was it close because the chefs went on vacation?" Garu thought to himself

Then he saw Ching and Abyo walking to him. Ching said "hi" and Abyo gave him a high five. Garu asked what happen to the Goh-Rong. Ching smile went to a frown! Garu was wondering if he did something bad!

**CHIFF-HANGER!**

**PLEASE REVIEW **

**i hope you like this chappie**

**chapter 15 well come i promise (again) lol XD **


	15. Chapter 15 FORGETFUL ABYO!

**i kept my promise (again) i just want to say in this chappie abyo is REALLY stupid! XD i hope you like it**

**CHAPTER 15**

**FORGETFUL ABYO!**

Then he saw Ching and Abyo walking to him. Ching said "hi" and Abyo gave him a high five. Garu asked what happen to the Goh-Rong. Ching smile went to a frown! Garu was wondering if he did something bad!

"What's wrong did I do something?" Garu asked

"No" Ching said

"Then what's wrong" Garu asked

"About what?" Ching answer with a question

"Why are you sad?" Garu said

"Oh I'm not sad" Ching said

"Okay, do you know what happen to the Goh-Rong?"Garu asked

"Are the chefs are on vacation?"Garu asked

"No, they are not on vacation"Ching said

"Then why is it close" Garu asked

"I'm not that sure" Ching said not knowing

"OH OH I know" Abyo interrupted

…..

"WELL WHAT IS IT" Ching and Garu said madly but curiously

"OH UHHHHHHH…." Abyo lost his words

"Just take your time" Ching said

"What an idiot!" Garu whisper

"Uhhhhhhhhhhhh….." Abyo STILL thinking

"Come on use your brain!" Garu said "if you have even had one!" Garu whisper

"Oh I remember" Abyo said

"TELL US" Garu said

"CALM DOWN YOU ARE GOING TO MAKE ME FORGET!" Abyo shouted

"FINE" Garu calming down

* * *

**me:abyo one are soo stupid**

**abyo: i am no, im just forgetful like the tilte of this chapter**

**me: oh you finally learn to read?**

**abyo:no, maybe **

**garu: abyo i am sorry but she's right, just last week you didn't know how to HOLD a book!**

**abyo:WHATEVER walks out the room**

**me:really!**

**garu:yup **

**me:wow, well bye garu**

**garu: bye... leaves rooms**

**CHAPTER 16 IS COMING SOON**

**please... do you what im going to say?... DON'T REVIEW JUST KIDDING PLEASE REVIEW! XD**


	16. Chapter 16 GARU AND ABYO'S LITTLE FIGHT!

**CHAPTER 16**

**GARU AND ABYO'S LITTLE FIGHT!**

"CALM DOWN YOU ARE GOING TO MAKE ME FORGET!" Abyo shouted

"FINE" Garu calming down

"You are lucky that I did not forget again, but you are being mean to me so I'm not going to tell you!" Abyo said sticking his tongue out at Garu

"ABYO *calming down* I'm sorry for your forgetfulness and being an idiot!" Garu said needing to get that out

"THAT'S IT!" Abyo said taking his nunchucks getting ready to battle with Garu.

"Oh what are you going to battle me? If you WERE smart you would had known I will beat you" Garu said

"YES, and I AM going to beat you this time!" Abyo said confident

"THEN COME AT ME!" Garu said firmly

Abyo charge at Garu, until….

Ching got in the way, trying to stop the battle between the two friends.

"GUYS!" Ching shouted

Abyo made a ruff stop, leaving ground dust in the air.

"COME ON CHING! WE WERE ABOUT TO BATTLE!" Abyo shouted

"YOU GUYS ARE BOTH IDIOTS!"Ching shouted firmly

"WHAT! I am not the forgetful one!" Garu said surprised that Ching called HIM an idiot

"HEY, at least I didn't kill someone!" Abyo said going too far!

"HEY, I KNOW WHAT I DID AND I FIXED IT!" Garu shouted but felt a little hurt

Ching could feel the sadness in Garu.

"ABYO, NOW YOU ARE GOING TOO FAR, JUST SHUT UP!" Ching said feeling sorry for Garu

"FINE" Abyo pouted. Ching walked over to Garu, and touched him by the shoulders. Garu looked over.

"Forget what Abyo said, you did fix it" Ching said sweetly then… kissed him on the cheek!

Garu rubbed his cheek (he hate kisses, at least that one was not forceful!)

"I'm fine, thanks" Garu blushed from the small peck. "But I still want to beat the hell out of him, just for saying that". Ching laughed a little.

Garu walked over to Abyo to apologize

"Hey, I'm sorry for calling you an idiot" Garu apologized

"I think I should say sorry, about going too far about all the killing a person, sorry" Abyo apologized

"Awwww, how sweet" Ching said happily

Abyo and Garu looked over to Ching and scolded.

"Hehehe sorry" Ching got nervous

"Anyways so what happen to the Goh-Rong Abyo?" Ching said changing the subject

"Yeah what happen?" Garu said not angry anymore

**CHIFF-HANGER**

**MAN i am just saying that i worte 3 chapter in one day i'm impress i'm going to wirte more lol so that means more chapters will be coming soonXD**

**PLEASE RVIEW**


	17. Chapter 17 THE GOHRONG

**i hope you like it**

**CHAPTER 17**

**THE GOH-RONG**

"Anyways so what happen to the Goh-Rong Abyo?" Ching said changing the subject

"Yeah what happen?" Garu said not angry anymore

"Okay, I heard from some people said that they are in the hospital, but I didn't hear the rest I got distract by so girls looking my way" Abyo remember

"I hope they are okay" Ching said worried

"They probably got hurt from cooking or something" Garu suggested

"Hey, why don't we visit them?" Ching asked

"Yeah, that would be nice, since they cook the best food" Abyo said

"Yeah, it would be nice" Garu agreed

Garu, Ching, and Abyo started to walk to Sooga's hospital.

Garu remember "did you guys want to know why it took long for me to get back yesterday?" Garu asked

"Yeah, we did so what happen?" Ching asked

"Well it a long story, but I will try to make it short" Garu

"Okay" Ching said

"Okay, I was put by a lake, I looked for Pucca, then I saw Tobe he was going to attack Pucca, but Tobe kidnapped her, so I ran after him, but I lost track. Then I heard some screams, so I followed it, it lead me to Tobe's hide-out. I went inside and I saw Pucca she was hurt badly. I had to battle Tobe and his ninjas, when I finish I pick up Pucca and ran over to the Goh-Rong, and the chefs said that they would take her to the…. Hospital!" Garu told the story and figure why the chefs were at the hospital because of Pucca!

"Well I understand why it took forever now, wow you must be so tired that day" Ching and Abyo understood

"GUYS, I figure out why the Chefs are at the hospital!" Garu said

"How do you know?" Ching asked

"Because of Pucca that why" Garu said

"Wait but why would Pucca be hurt?"Abyo asked

"Because what happen to Pucca, Tobe attacked her!"Garu explained

"Well what are we standing here for lets go" Ching said now in a hurry!

The gang went to the hospital in a hurry, not because of the chefs, but because of Pucca their best friend!

* * *

**CHIFF-HANGER**

**sorry if you hate chiff- hangers! D:**

**but the good side is that more chapters are coming but you have to wait**

**CHAPTER 18 WILL BE COMING YAY XD**

* * *

**ching: poor pucca **

**me: hey don't worry she will be fine *maybe***

**ching:i hope *crying***

**abyo walks in the room**

**abyo:pucca will be fine**

**and walks away with ching**

**me: please review**

**garu:you are still telling them to review lol**

**me: shut up, but i love you garu**

**garu:uh oh not a other one**

**garu runs away**

**PLEASE REVIEW! XD**


	18. Chapter 18 AT THE HOSPITAL!

**CHAPTER 18**

**AT THE HOSPITAL!**

The gang went to the hospital in a hurry, not because of the chefs, but because of Pucca their best friend!

They finally reached the hospital. Garu rushed to the front desk so did Ching and Abyo.

They saw a lady she had blonde long wavy hair, red lip-stick, she looked very pretty

"How may I help you?" the lady in the front desk asked

"We are looking for a girl, we are wondering if she here?"Ching asked

"Can I have her name please?" asked the lady

"Oh yeah, it's Pucca Nohara" Ching said

"Okay hold on please" said the lady

The lady type in the name and asked "those she have two cc in the name?"

"Yes" Garu answer

"Okay that makes more sense" the lady said to herself

"Ahh, here were going her room number is 302, you could go in if you want" the lady said

"Thank you" said Garu, Ching and Abyo, but Abyo of course winked at her, and she had giggled.

They walked through the cold hall way, they pasted rooms, the walls were painted light blue, the floor was tiled.

Garu noticed that they pasted room 301, and across it was room 302.

The chefs (uncle Dumpling, Ho and Linguini) were sitting in a chair Linguini and Ho were sleeping until Dumpling had woke them up. "Hey, wake up Pucca's friends are here" Dumpling said

Both of the chefs woke up.

"Can we see Pucca?" Ching asked

"Yes, and no" Ho said

"Why not?" Abyo asked

"You have to asked Pucca's nurse" said Linguini

"Okay, where is she, the nurse?" Garu asked

"Oh, she checking on Pucca, she well be out in a minute" said Dumpling

"Okay we will wait" Ching said they sat down on the one who was worried the most was Garu. It might not look like it, but he is very worried!

**CHIFF-HANGER**

**SORRY ABOUT ALL THE CHIFF-HANGERS**

**ANYWAYS PLEASE REVIEW**

**CHAPTER 19 WILL COME TOMORROW I WROTE TOO MUCH TODAY LOL XD**

**BYE NO MORE WIRTING FOR ME TODAY BYE**


	19. Chapter 19 WAITING AND VISITING

**readers i VERY sorry for not updating faster, i was really busy with school, homework, and quizs at school, but i promise im going to try to update faster XD well i hope you injoyed this chapter!**

**VISIT**

**CHAPTER 19**

The one who was worried the most was Garu. It might not look like it, but he is very worried!

So Garu, Ching, Abyo, and the uncles have been waiting for the nurse to come out, and tell us what good and bad.

**GARU'S POV**

I sighed and closed my eyes "this nurse was taking forever, Pucca is only getting a check-up, I need to see her!" I thought (btw every time I say I I'm talking about the person point of view, example: is Garu's pov so every time he said I Garu talking, just making sure you understand)

"Wait, I don't really see her, she probably ok" I thought "yes you do, you care for her, you just don't want to see her hurt, and you never did want to see her hurt" there was a little voice in my head telling me this and it was true I don't want to see her hurt! I thought

I heard a creek, I open my eyes it was the nurse it was a girl around her 20s or 30s of age, she had silky dark brown hair, her skin was lightly tan, little make-up on her and she like 5 and half feet tall. (Just so you can vision the nurse)

She spoke clear and softly and said "Pucca is going to be fine, but she resting though, she going to stay here for a couple of day, maybe a week or so, I see that there is couple of friend to visit three more actually, but only two at a time okay?"

"Hey Garu it is okay if me and Abyo go first?" Ching asked

"Uh yeah, sure, go ahead" I said letting them go first

**CHING'S POV**

I opened the door, it made a little sound. I walked in with Abyo he was actually smiling, I had a straight face on because I was kind-of sad that Pucca was hurt, but I'm happy that she is going to be ok.

The room was big. There was a couple of chair, and small coffee table, a doctors and nurse section to help the patient I guess, and finally the bed, where Pucca is laying.

**chapter 20 is coming today or tomorrow **

**i will try update 1 or 2 chapters a day!**

**please review!XD **


	20. Chapter 20 ABYO AND CHING VISITING PUCCA

**CHING AND ABYO WITH PUCCA**

**CHAPTER 20**

The room was big. There was a couple of chair, and small coffee table, a doctors and nurse section to help the patient I guess, and finally the bed, where Pucca is laying.

I walked over to her. She had a few cuts and I guess a hand-shaped bruise on her face (when Tobe repeating hitting her) and a broken arm.

Everything else was fine. I want to wake her up to see how she was doing and felt, but I could I did not want to disturbed her.

I saw that Abyo was going to touch her cast on her arm, but I slapped it away from Pucca without touching Pucca.

"Hey don't touch her she might wake up, let her rest for now, when the next time we see her, you can ask if you can touch her cast" Ching whisper trying not to wake up Pucca

"Okay, I'm sorry, but I just want to touch it that all, you didn't have to slap my hand, it stings and now it has a red mark on it!" Abyo complained but with a whisper

"Sorry" Ching said grabbing his hand and kissed it

"It okay" Abyo said

The nurse came to the door and said that time was up, it was only 15 minutes.

"Why we had to leave so early?" Ching asked the nurse

"Because we don't want the patient to wake up, but if she wake you would have more time, sorry but you have to go" the nurse explained

I and Abyo had left the room, and nurse had followed.

"Garu you can go see Pucca, but please don't wake her up" the nurse said

Garu nodded his head, Garu got up from the chair and walk to the door, he looked back, I had smile, and he had open the door and close it behind him. I could no longer see him.

Abyo had sat down in the empty seats. But as soon we sat down like for 2 minutes Garu came out of the room!

It wasn't even 5 minutes; Garu went quickly out the room and out the hospital. We didn't know what happen in the room, but I will try to ask tomorrow it was getting late; it was around 9:30.

So, I, Abyo and the chefs went home, and waited for tomorrow.

**chapter 21 is coming tomorrow i promise**

**PLEASE RVIEW I WANT TO SEE THE REVIEWS TO OVER 30! PLEASE**


	21. Chapter 21 GARU'S VISIT

**GARU'S TIME TO VISIT**

**CHAPTER 21**

**CHING'S POV**

It wasn't even 5 minutes; Garu went quickly out the room and out the hospital. We didn't know what happen in the room, but I will try to ask tomorrow it was getting late; it was around 9:30.

So, I, Abyo and the chefs went home, and waited for tomorrow.

**GARU'S POV**

When I went in the room, I went straight to the bed where Pucca lay. I looked at her face; she was in a horrible condition to me. I had started to cry a little, one of my tears fell on her face. She moves when the tears hit her, she had also moaned a bit.

I wasn't sure if was going to wake up, I was still crying a bit, I didn't want Ching and Abyo, also the chefs to see me crying, so I ran out the hospital, there was too much pain in my heart.

I ran down the hospital halls quickly, I had to push people out the way, I knew that was rude, but there was too much pain. I also knew that Ching and Abyo or the chefs might ask me what happen today I thought.

When I got home, went to my room, I slam the door, I turned facing my bed, then I slid down the door of my bedroom. My hand turn to a fist, I was angry and sad at the same time!

I was angry and sad because it was my fault that Pucca is hurt now, I hate to see her sad, mad or hurt, it make me feel that I did something wrong or dishonor. I don't even know if she knows that I kill her in the first place, and if she knows she will hate my guts. And if she doesn't know I will live with the regret of lying to her, and I don't like to lie to her, especially her.

I have no idea what to do, I need to talk to somebody that will understand me, like Ching she's a helpful friend, and she's like a sister to me. I would like to talk to her now, but it like 11:30 at night, she's probably sleeping, and maybe tomorrow I can ask for some ideas what I should do.

I got ready for bed I changed to my blue and white pajamas, and headed for the bathroom to brush my teeth.

Mio went to his little spot on the bed, I had decided that he could sleep on the bed now; he curled into a little ball, a fell asleep.

Me on the other hand, I couldn't get any sleep, I kept thinking about Pucca. Like how she's feels, if she's okay, it worried the hell out of me.

It was 2 in the morning and I was still thinking about her, until I finally fell asleep, but I dreamed about her! It wouldn't stop, she's on my mind 24/7 ugh I need Ching's help now!

* * *

**chapter 22 is coming tomorrow**

**sorry if i have some misspelled words XD**

**well please review!**


	22. Chapter 22 DREAMING ABOUT PUCCA

**hola readers!**

** (hello readers!)**

**i think you have notice that i have been updating every day now!**

**well that only for one week! i will try to do that again**

**i hope you like this chapter i find it cute!**

**DREAMING ABOUT PUCCA**

**CHAPTER 22**

**GARU'S POV**

It was 2 in the morning and I was still thinking about her, until I finally fell asleep, but I dreamed about her! It wouldn't stop, she's on my mind 24/7 ugh I need Ching's help now!

**DREAMING**

I was walking through the bamboo forest, thinking what I should do today.

I stop at a patch of flowers, I saw a beautiful girl she was wearing a strapless flowing pearly, sparkling white dress it was blowing in the wind. Her hair was down; it was shine in the sunlight, flowing in the wind, silky black hair. She looked gorgeous, I start to walk closer to her, I had no idea it was, I fell deeply in love with her, and I didn't know who she is at all.

She turned around and said "hello there"

Her voice was so soft and heartwarming, but she was PUCCA, for the first time I didn't felt like running the hell out of there, I want stay there forever!

"P-Pucca?" I ask I just want to make sure it was her

"Yes, Garu right?" Pucca asked

How she doesn't know me?

"Uh yeah" I was getting nervous

I pick a white rose and gave it to her

"Thank you, I was looking for a white rose, there were rare around this time" she said sweetly (between winter and spring time in the dream)

"Y-You're welcome" I stutter

"Hey do you want to go to a lake? I was just about to go, do you?" she asked

"S-Sure" I was getting nervous

"Hey, I'm not going to bite, don't be nervous" she said so nicely

She grabbed my hand and led me to the lake.

* * *

"Here we are, isn't pretty?" she asked

"Very" I said a couple of words to her

She was walking on the lake, her dress floated on the top of the water. She was the most beautiful person I have ever seen in my life.

"Do you want to come in the water?" she asked

"Sorry, my clothes will get wet" I said

"Oh, it's okay" she said sweetly

She came out the water she was barley wet. She sat right next to had a pebble in her hand, and she skipped across the water, it hit the water 4 times.

She handed me a pebble. I looked at her and smiled, I never done this before, my life was always bringing back honor to my family. I skipped the pebble, but it sank!

"Have you ever done this?" she asked

"No, not really, this is my first" I said a bit embarrass

"Really?"She said surprised

"Can you teach me how to skip a pebble?" I ask

"Sure" she said happily

"Get up" she said offering a hand

I grabbed her hand, and got up. She got a pebble, then got behind me, and gave me the pebble.

"Here" she said holding my hand, I melt inside.

"Just fleck your wrist" she said

She did it with me, the pebble skipped 7 times.

"Hey that is the most I- mean we did even though it's our first time" she said happily

I smile and said "and that my first time, thanks Pucca"

She deeply blushed

"You're welcome" she said shyly and blushed

"Umm, sorry but it's getting late, I have to go home" she said leaving

I grab her hand I didn't want her to leave, she looked at our hand then at me, and again deeply blushed I did too

"C-Can I see you again?" I asked

"Yeah sure, I like to come here every day" she said leaving she wave good bye and I did to.

Then I felt something licking my face

I woke up, I saw Mio on my chest, the dream I had was the best dream I ever had! I had a smile on my face, it seem so real. I looked over to the wall clock it was 8:30 am.

I got out of bed, I went to the bathroom to take a shower and brush my teeth, I got dress in my regular clothes black pants, black shoes, long-sleeve black shirt with a heart in the middle, and my red gloves.

* * *

**please review**

**chapter 23 coming tomorrow! XD**


	23. Chapter 23 WHERE IS CHING

**WHERE IS CHING?**

**CHAPTER 23**

**GARU'S POV**

I got out of bed, I went to the bathroom to take a shower and brush my teeth, I got dress in my regular clothes black pants, black shoes, long-sleeve black shirt with a heart in the middle, and my red gloves.

I walked through the bamboo forest; I was heading to the Goh-Rong hoping that Ching was there.

When I got to the Goh-Rong, I smelled the aroma of the noodles, then my stomach growl, I didn't eat at all yet. I scanned the room looking for Ching.

I saw Chang (Ching's father), Santa, the Vagabonds, Master Soo and his Maidens, some pink and blue smiley people, and Ring Ring (ugh), I didn't see Ching at all.

"Where is she?" I thought

I went to the kitchen; I thought that the chefs might know.

"Do you know where Ching could be?" I asked the chefs

"Yes we do, she's at the hospital, the doctors call us, and said that Pucca was awake, and we told Ching that Pucca is up" said Dumpling

"Okay, thank you" I said leaving the Goh-Rong

* * *

When I got to the hospital, I asked if I could see Pucca, they me pass, I walk through the hall stop at room 302, I was about to open the door, I remember that Pucca is awake not sleeping.

"How can I talk to Ching in private?" I asked myself

"Whatever it's just Pucca" I said to myself

I walk in the room, they were talking

"Pucca I miss you so…." Ching didn't get to finish her sentence because I want in the room

"Oh, sorry I forgot to knock" I back out the room and knocked

**PUCCA'S POV**

"I was that Garu?" I said surprised that he came

"I think so?" Ching said also surprise

* * *

**please review **

**chapter 24 will be coming soon**

**i hope you like it**


	24. Chapter 24 ALONE WITH PUCCA

**ALONE WITH PUCCA**

**CHAPTER 24**

**GARU'S POV**

"I'm so stupid, knock first you idiot!" I said telling myself

I knocked on the door. The door open, Ching answer the door.

"Ching I need to talk to you in private?" I asked

"Okay, but Pucca want to see you, she's been wanting to see you, she say it felt forever that she didn't see you?" Ching asked

"Uh, okay" I said walking in the room

I walked toward the bed; I heard the door closed Ching left us alone! With Pucca.

I looked at Pucca, her hair was down. She blushed I did too (like the dream lol). She patted a spot on the bed for me to sit down. I sat down next to her.

"How are you?" I asked

"I'm fine, they said that I could get out in 3 day" Pucca said

"That great, Pucca, Sooga Village miss you a lot" I said

"Do you miss me too?" Pucca asked

I looked at her, I did miss her, hell I love her, because she is the most beautiful, graceful, smart, powerful, girl I ever meant! I want to tell her that I love her, but it too soon to say.

"Yeah I miss you too!" I said smiling

"Really?" Pucca surprised at the words I said

"Yes, the village was kind-of boring without you there, and I kind-of miss that you chasing me sometimes" I confess some my feelings for her

"I love you Garu!" Pucca said hugging Garu

"I do too" I thought hugging her to, this was the first time that I show some of my affections to her!

She giggle and blushed letting go of me, I try to hind my blush. The nurse came in.

"Sorry the visiting hours are up, so please say your good bye" the nurse said leaving them alone

"Please don't go, stay here with me please?" Pucca said begging and tugging on my arm

"I'm sorry, but I will come tomorrow again okay?" I told her, I got off the bed, and I KISSED her on the cheek.

She blushed deeply, I did too. She touched her cheek, and smiled again. Then I left, I hope she doesn't get the wrong idea, I don't want her to know that I love her, not just yet! I saw Ching outside the hospital, she was waiting for me.

* * *

**I hope you like it**

**please review **

**chapter 25 will coming tomorrow**

**i'm just in the wirting mood that good, but only this week XD**


	25. Chapter 25 TALKING TO CHING

**TALKING WITH CHING**

**CHAPTER 25**

**GARU'S POV**

I saw Ching outside the hospital, she was waiting for me. She was sitting on a brown wooden bench. I sat next to her.

"So you needed to talk to me?" Ching asked

"Uh, oh yeah, I want to talk about me and Pucca" I said

"Well first why did you go to me?" she asked

"Because you will understand me" I said

"True, well what do you need?" she asked

"I want to tell Pucca the truth that I you know what, and if I don't I will have to live with a regret of lying to her, so what should I do?" I asked

"Well that a tough one, if I was you I would tell her the truth, she will understand the trouble you went through to save her, but do what your heart tells you" Ching said leaving some good advice.

"So I should do what my heart tells me?" I asked

"Yup" Ching said happy to help

"Ok, then tomorrow I'm going to tell Pucca the truth" I said standing up from the bench.

"Hey, where are you going" I said following Ching

"I'm going to the Goh-Rong, want to come?" Ching offered

"YES, I haven't eaten all day, I'm starving!" I said catching up with her

On the way to the Goh-Rong we saw Abyo flirting with some girls (again), he saw us and walks toward us.

"Hey where are you guys going?" Abyo asked

"The Goh-Rong" I and Ching said

"Can I come with you guys?" Abyo begged

"Sure, come on before it gets packed" I said

* * *

**please review chapter 26 will come tomorrow, and if you have any questions just ask XD byee**


	26. Chapter 26 EATING WITH THE GANG

**EATING WITH THE GANG**

**CHAPTER 26**

**GARU'S POV**

We walked toward the noodle house, when we walked in there was only one table left, we sat at the table.

And wait for the waiter or waitress.

We heard the sound of broken dishes. We all look at each other and said "Dada".

Dada always break dishes, it's like that he's has bad luck or something. Dada was our waiter today.

"Hey guys, here are the menus, I will come back to take you're orders "Dada said going to another table to take the dirty dishes.

We already knew what we were going to get. We all were going to get noodles, two waters for me and Ching, and one soda for Abyo.

Dada came back we told him what we want. He came back with the noodles. Without breaking them, first time.

"Good Dada first time that you did not break them" Abyo said

"Uh, thanks" Dada said, not sure if it was a complicit

"Welcome" Abyo said

We all ate and drank our drinks.

When we finish we all went our separate ways, Ching and Abyo went to help their Dads.

And I went; well I was sure where I would go.

I did not want to train for the time, I wanted to relax or see Pucca for again the first time.

But I couldn't see Pucca visiting hours were over, so I have no choice than to relax.

I was walking through the bamboo forest; it was around 9 at night.

* * *

**sadly tomorrow is the last day of non-stop updating :( now the chapter will come mostly on the weekends, but another week will be non-stop update. ****anyway chapter 27 i promise will come tomorrow. ****please review**


	27. Chapter 27 THE POND

**THE POND**

**CHAPTER 27**

**GARU'S POV**

I stopped; there was a little pond, with pebbles around it.

I pick up a pebble, I looked around to see if anyone was around, and no one was here.

I looked at the pebble, then the pond. I try to skip the pebble across the pond, but it just sank.

"Just like my dream" I whisper

"I wish she was here, to teach me (Pucca)" I whisper

I tried to skip it again four more time, but it kept on sinking.

"One more try" I whispered

Skipped the pebbles across the pond, and it skip three time.

I had smiled, I was proud of myself, it was getting late.

So I decide to leave the pond, and go home.

On my way home, I saw Mio trying to chase a butterfly, I smiled.

"Come on Mio, let's go home" I said

Mio jumped on top of head. So Mio and I headed home.

We finally reached to my house, we got ready for bed, I waited for the next day.

Then tomorrow Pucca would be out of the hospital, and I would tell her the truth.

* * *

**chapter 28 will be coming soon!**

**please review XD**


	28. Chapter 28 WHAT SHOULD I SAY?

**I'M SO SORRY**

**For not updating faster, i was going to wait for summer to begin, but i have not update in a while:)**

**so here you go! ENJOY XD**

* * *

**WHAT SHOULD I SAY?**

**CHAPTER 28**

**GARU POV BY THE WAY GARU MOSTLY TALKING LOL!**

Mio and I had finally reached to my house. We were getting ready to bed; Mio went to his little spot on the bed.

I had change into my pajamas (blue and white strips), brushed my teeth, and went to bed.

I had waked up around 7:00 AM; I got dressed in my regular clothes. I left my house around 7:35 AM.

I had started to walk to the hospital; I wanted to confess about what I had done to her.

I had thought about Pucca, what would I say or explain to her about my confession. I had thought about it a while.

Choice one- "Pucca I the one who put you in the hospital"

Choice two- "Pucca, I killed you, that why you are in the hospital"

Choice three- "Pucca the reason you are in this hospital, is because of me, and a mostly Tobe but I'm the one who started it all"

"Maybe I can say- Pucca the reason you are in this hospital, is because of me, and a mostly Tobe but I'm the one who started it all" I had thought

"I think choice #3 is the best chance from me. 1- Because she might not be so mad at me, 2- not all the blame goes me (what a sucker, Tobe) and 3- Because it would might let her down easily.

"I'm just wondering how she would react."

"I mean if she's mad, I would be angry at myself, because I'm the one who started it in the first place. And if she confused, I can understand, but I would explain it to her. Ugh! Why it's so many problems in my life!"

"I have 200 problems in my life!"

"Well maybe I'm overacting; I have like less than ten

1- I'm in love with Pucca

2- I'm super hungry (maybe I should have gone to the Goh-Rong)

3- I have to explain to Pucca why she is in the hospital

4- I killed Pucca, but she's back, but then again that would stay in my memory, so it still pains me when I see her sometimes

5- I had cut back on my training

6- I have a huge headache

7 – I have been dreaming about Pucca or even thinking about her too much

"Okay I have 7 problems, most of them I can easily solve"

I had stop at the hospital, I walked inside the building, ask if I can visit Pucca, they let me pass.

I walked through the hall and stop at Pucca's room, I knocked.

"Come in" Pucca answered

I walked in, I breathe in and out slowly and got prepared to get my reaction from Pucca, I walked beside her bed.

"Garu, you're back YAY!" Pucca said happily to see me

She hugged me, I hugged back tightly

"Pucca I need to tell you something important…" Garu said

* * *

**i hoped you like this chapter**

**i would like to know from this chapter,**

** which Choice you like the best? (please be honest)**

** and which Problems you liked more? you can choose 1 or 2 problems **

**you dont have to do that **

**anyways please review, and i try to update a little bit faster. for me school finish on June 7th! YAY byee**


	29. Chapter 29 I'M SORRY

**i'm should have said this in the begining of this story, anyway i just wanted to say the ages of Pucca and her friends.**

**Pucca and Ching are 16, Garu and Abyo are 17, Tobe, Ring-Ring, and Dada are 19, and Sosso is 18!**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter, i know i do! :3**

**I'M SORRY**

**CHAPTER 29**

"Pucca I need to tell you something important…" Garu said

"What is it Garu? You can tell me anything, I want get mad or anything" Pucca replied

"Well do you know why you're in this hospital?" Garu asked

"Well? Actually no, no one told me anything, and I don't remember anything either. Do you why I'm here?" Pucca asked

"Yes, I do know why you're here, because…" Garu said

"Pucca the reason you are in this hospital, is because of me, and Tobe but I'm the one who started it all" Garu confessed

"Ha-ha, good one Garu. One I know for sure you will never hurt me on **purpose**! I can believe that Tobe hurt me, but not you! And if you did hurt me there's has to be a good reason!" Pucca **thought **it was a JOKE

"Pucca, I'm serious, I'm not lying! You are here because of me and Tobe!" Garu said seriously

"NO, you would NOT hurt me! Would you?" Pucca asked surprise

"Pucca, I didn't mean to hurt you!" Garu said with sorrow

"How did you start all of this then?" Pucca asked getting curious

"Okay. Pucca I was really annoyed when you chased, hunt, kiss, and hugged me. I was full with rage, I want to end it, and so I decided what needed to be done. So I grab my katana, and looked for you. So when I found you I made my move and k-killed you. Then I knew what I did was wrong really wrong, I had regret it. So Ching and Abyo helped me out trying to solve the problem. When went to Master Soo for help, because he had a time-machine, so I went back in time to save you, but Tobe got in the way and attack you, he took you his hide-out, he had hurt you badly, when I came to save you for Tobe, you were tied up to a pole, you were covered in cuts, and bruises. I had battle Tobe and his ninjas, when I defeated them I had carried you to your house, then your uncles took you to the hospital. So you are here because of me, I wished that I never hurt you. Pucca I lov-"Garu explain and also confess his feelings (that was a close one)

"I'm sooo sorry what I done to you, I hope you can forgive me?" Garu apologized

"Garu, I understand what you have done just to save me, I guess I can go too far with my love for you, I guess I can say I'm sorry to, I push you to the limit, sorry" Pucca forgave him and apologized

"And what that last part you didn't finish, you were saying 'Pucca I' I what?" Pucca ask curiously

"Oh umm I was saying…" Garu said

'Damn she heard me, what do I say now? Oh I know, Garu thought

"I was saying that I missed you so much, there was something missing in my life" Garu said

"AWWW Garu, I miss you too! My life would not be complete without you too!" Pucca said adored by Garu saying

Pucca hugged Garu tightly. He couldn't breath

"P-Pucca I-I c-can't b-breath" Garu struggled to breath

Garu gasp when Pucca let go of him.

"Oh sorry Garu!" Pucca apologized

"Oh yeah aren't you suppose to get out the hospital today?" Garu asked

"Yeah they letting me out around 9:30 am (now is 9:25am) so about in 5 minutes" Pucca answered

"Maybe we can hang out or go eat, I have ate yet?" Garu asked

"Yeah I would that very much" Pucca accepted

"Great, because I'm –Garu's stomach grumbles "Garu blushed

"Starving?"Pucca ask while giggling

"Yeah" Garu said

The hospital door creaked open. Pucca and Garu looked to see who was coming in. It was Pucca nurse letting her know that Pucca could leave the hospital. Pucca got dress in her normal clothes her long-sleeve red dress-like shirt and her knee high flat boots, with her hair let down.

Her and Garu left the hospital, and start to walk to the Goh-Rong.

* * *

**thank you for reading this chapter, don't worry this is not the end, but we are not that far! theres more chapters to go though XD anyways please review, i hope you adore this chapter! :3**


	30. Chapter 30 DO YOU LIKE ME?

**DO YOU LIKE ME?**

**CHAPTER 30**

Pucca and Garu left the hospital, and start to walk to the Goh-Rong. They walked side by side. Garu was getting nervous; they barely talked to each other. Until…

"Garu do you like me?" Pucca ask

Garu started to get **really** nervous when she asked that question, it made him feel uncomfortable. He even to start to sweat a bit!

"Forget the question, you don't have to answer it, I'm just making you nervous, I am?" Pucca ask

"A little" Garu answer

"Sorry" Pucca said

"But…"Garu said

Pucca at Garu very quickly when he said 'but' and ask.

"But what…" Pucca asked

"Umm I do like you as a friend. You are awesome, pretty, smart, strongest girl I ever meet" Garu said smiling and gave her a little kiss on her cheek! He blushed. Pucca's cheeks were turning bright red, and flash one of her beautiful smile.

"Garu you are handsome, powerful, strong, smart, truthful, honorable, person I never meet that why I love you, also you are one the best ninja I ever seen too!" Pucca said truthful and gave him a soft kiss on his lips!

Garu's eye shot wide open, her kiss was so soft and sweet. He had melted inside. He closed his eyes and grabbed her waist, and pulls closer to him. He had shivered inside, tinkles went through his back.

Pucca enjoyed the kiss Garu gave her she had also melted inside, had the shivers and tinkles. When he grabs her waist, she deepens the kiss.

When Garu apparent the kiss. They looked at each other eyes. Pucca hugged Garu. Garu hugged back and pull her back and he took her hand and said.

"Come on lets go to the Goh-Rong before its get packed" Garu said sweetly

"Okay" Pucca said

Pucca hugged Garu side; Garu held her waist and continued to walk toward to the Goh-Rong.

'Is Pucca my girlfriend now' Garu thought. Was he already to have Pucca as a girlfriend. He looked at Pucca; she looked at him and asked.

"What's wrong?" Pucca asked

"Um nothing really, it just I'm not ready for a girlfriend now" Garu confessed

"Oh okay we don't have to we can still be friends until you get comfortable?" Pucca asked

"Okay, I hope you don't feel bad about this?" Garu worried

"No, at all, I want you to make the right choice for you not for me, Garu I can wait forever, I knew you since I was 11 and you were 12, I loved you then, now, and in the future!" Pucca said very sweetly

"Pucca I want to tell you the truth, I wasn't really running from you, I was running from my **feelings** for you, I guess I never really knew how I had feeling for you, it was just all over the place." Garu confess

"So you do like me?" Pucca said making sure to get it straight

"No, I don't like you" Garu said

"b-but you said you had feelings for me" Pucca started to cry

"Pucca I…" Garu couldn't finish because start to run way for him, he had broken her heart.

**GARU'S POV**

When Pucca left I try to run after her, she didn't let me finish. There were a lot of trees in the way; I had lost sight of her. But I wouldn't stop until I found her!

I went deep in the forest, I start to slow down. And listen carefully, I heard a twig snap and heard some voices talking. One of them was Pucca's voice, so I was in the right track of looking for Pucca. I stopped where Pucca can't see me, there was a person sitting at the edge of the pond.

The person stood up and walks in the light, it was HIM!

'what was he doing here, I should kept a sharp eye out, just in case he attacks, I can't let Pucca get hurt twice, she been hurt enough' I though.

* * *

**garu: he better not hurt pucca!**

**me: don't worry garu we will see what will and will not happen to pucca, mawhahahaha (now i sound like tobe)**

**garu:*get a little freak out***

**me: *stops laughing* sorry**

**garu: yeah... *leaves room***

* * *

**me: so pucca how was your first kiss?**

**pucca: yeah it was great, but WHY DOES GARU NOT LIKE ME?**

**me: don't worry we will find out soon**

**pucca: okay well bye *leaves room and sees garu, then ask him, why don't you like me***

**me: anyways ****i hope you like this chapter as much as i do! :D anyways please review!**


	31. Chapter 31 HIM

**HIM! **

**CHAPTER 31**

**PUCCA'S POV**

"Pucca I…" Garu said.

I didn't hear last sentence, it was probably a stupid excuse. I had run away from him. I did not want any to see me crying. So I went to the forest. I knew this little pond where it's deep in the forest no one goes there.

**POND**

When I reached the pond, someone was there, sitting at the edge of the pond. It was dark I could not see who was there. I got closer to see who it but –snap- I step on a twig

The person got up and turns around and went in the light. It was-

"Tobe?" I asked

"What!" Tobe said fiercely

"What are you doing here this is my stop? Get out of here, before someone gets hurt like you!" I threaten

"Is that a threat, or a promise?" Tobe smirked

"A promise!" I shouted at him

"Are you sure about that?" Tobe teased

"STOP IT" Pucca yelled fiercely she was getting really annoyed by him; she just wants to be alone

"Oh, is little baby Pucca getting mad, does she want her bottle?" Tobe teased

"THAT DOES IT!" I came charging at Tobe

"Bring it on" Tobe said getting his double katana out.

**NORMAL POV**

Pucca did have any weapons at the moment, but she brave, strong, and has courage.

Garu came out behind the trees, to help Pucca.

"Pucca, STOP!" Garu shouted

Pucca and Tobe looked at Garu.

"Oh isn't Garu our favorite little baby ninja" Tobe teased

"Pucca, I'm sorry, I will explain everything, and just let me help you now!" Garu said

Pucca nod her head, they got in their fighting position. And start the battle, Garu took out his katana, they charge at Tobe, but Tobe had a trick up his sleeve!

* * *

**what will happen next? will pucca get hurt again? or will garu? or even tobe? what was garu trying to say to pucca?**

**we will find out in the next few chapters, will i hope you like this chapter, and please review! :3**


	32. Chapter 32 PUCCA AND GARU VS TOBE

**thank you everyone for the reviews i hope i get more! well here's chapter 32 i hope you enjoy it, as much i wrote it! :3**

**PUCCA/GARU VS. TOBE AND NINJAS**

**CHAPTER 32**

Pucca and Garu got in their fighting position. And start the battle, Garu took out his katana, they charge at Tobe, but Tobe had a trick up his sleeve!

Tobe called two ninjas of his, to get Pucca, and let him have Garu. The ninjas a bit bigger, and stronger, but they were no match for Pucca! Tobe has been training for a while, since his last battle with Garu. So Tobe got smarter, stronger, and bigger!

**PUCCA'S BATTLE**

The last time I saw Tobe's ninjas they were smaller. But they should be easy to defeat. One of them had shurikens, the other had one katana. The one with the katana charge at me, I tried to doge his slicing, while the other one threw shurikens at me.

The one with the katana cut me on my palm, it hurt like hell, and blood had drip on the ground, and oozed around my hand! But I kept on fighting.

I had caught one of the shuriken, and I used it as a weapon. I had backed up to a bamboo tree, I had a plan! When the guy with the katana thought he had me, I smirked.

When he was about to strike, I had climbed the tree where he could not see me. When he was distracted looking for me on top, I secretly, quietly came down.

I had crawled on the floor with the shuriken in my hand, when I got close enough I *BOOM* there he's out; I had use the shuriken, and sliced his ankles. (no, not all the way through)

He screams in pain, he held his ankles, for the blood could stop pouring from his body. I took his katana; I looked at him, and thought 'should I kill him?'

"Please have mercy!" he cried I took pity on him, but if he ever come and attack me or Garu I **will** kill him!

I looked at the other guy with the shuriken, he look terrified, he drop all his shurikens, and ran away crying!

I looked over to Garu's battle, I was worry, and he was having a hard time!

* * *

**GARU'S BATTLE**

I kick, punch, and tripped but Tobe doge them all, this is what I get for **not** practicing ninja skill. Tobe practiced all this time, and I nothing at all!

"it looks like your little girlfriend had defeated my ninjas" Tobe said

Then I did my little mistake, I had turned around to look at Pucca. Then Tobe made his move, he tripped me when I was not looking. I had fell face first on the ground.

Then Tobe walked slowly towards Pucca. I got up and ran towards Pucca before Tobe got to her. When Tobe was about to sliced Pucca, I came in the way by jumping in the air grabbed Pucca by the waist.

We landed on the ground safely. Except I was hurt, Pucca was safe that all I cared about, but me on the other hand I had cut, not so deep like ½ deep and 6inches long. I squinted my eyes in pain; Pucca looked at me with teary eyes.

"Don't worry I will be ok, but you need to get out of here, I don't want you to get hurt" I said grabbing my side where my cut was.

"I'm not going to leave you, I'm going to help" Pucca said caring

**CHIFF-HANGER **

* * *

** SORRY IF YOU HATE CHIFF- HANGER, but i do it to kept you entertain! Please review, i hope you like it, and if i get at least 2-5 reviews i promise i will update tomorrow!**


	33. Chapter 33 HELPING GARU

**thank you for your review and i kept my promise to update soon if i get 2-5 reviews, so here it is! and if you dont know, yes this is my very first story!**

**HELPING GARU**

**CHAPTER 33**

She got up, she walked towards Tobe, and she didn't give crap if she even** killed** him! She had fire in her eyes, clenched her hand turning into fists, they were turning red, blood had also oozed out from the cut during her battle.

The ground had shaken roughly with every move she made. Wind started blow harshly it blow her hair in the wind (remember she did not have her two buns on her head, just letting you know). Tobe got really frighten, he didn't know what was happing. He moved back slowly, and tripped on a tree root, started to crawl away from her!

Pucca picked him by his collar, she was super pissed, she punch twice him right in the face. Tobe's nose start bleeding from the first punch, and the second punch he was going to get a black eye because she punch him in the right eyes.

Tobe drop his katanas and said "I surrender"

Pucca picked put both katana, used one to make a cut on his left arm, and the other to cut his left leg. Tobe screamed in pain. Pucca had a enough, and kept Tobe's katanas.

She clam down and walked towards me (Garu), it started to rain softly; she picked me up slowly trying not to hurt me.

"I'm going to take you home, I'm going to help you get better, and I'm not going to take no for an answer! So how are you feeling now?" Pucca asked

"it hurts a lot but I think I'm going to be okay for now, and thanks for helping me, you save my life!" I said

"You're welcome, and you saved mine too so thanks!" Pucca said kissed my cheek softly; I felt the warmest in my heart!

"Garu I'm sorry I didn't hear what your last words were, when I ran away from you, if you don't mind can you tell me what they are?" Pucca asked

"Umm… I was going to say that I don't like you, but I do **love **you" I confessed

"you really do?" Pucca ask surprised

"yes, but I was wondering if we can still be friends for now, because if Tobe knows that you're my g-girlfriend, he will kidnap you, and use you for his revenge foe me, and I don't want you to get hurt! Okay?"

"okay, I love you too" Pucca said and put her arms over my neck and kiss me on my lips with passion, I felt her soft, sweet, warm lip on mine, I kiss her back, and pulled her apart from me, and smiled, she did too with a giggle. She helped me walk to my house.

**please review! i will update soon! maybe tomorrow too!**


	34. Chapter 34 STAYING OVER GARU'S HOUSE

**thank you for all the reviews! ^_^ i really enjoy reading them all, i reached 50 reviews thank you so much! well here's chapter 34 enjoy!**

**STAYING OVER GARU'S HOUSE**

**CHAPTER 34**

**GARU'S POV**

We finally reached my house.

"Garu, go to your room, and relax yourself, while I get the first aid kit" Pucca order, I nodded my head

I went to my room, I took off my shirt and toss it in trash it was useless now, it was cover in blood and it had a huge hole too!

I lay in my bed; I looked at my ceiling, and held my right side, then close my eyes. And thought- 'Pucca is doing so much for me, I should do something nice for her'

I heard Pucca's footsteps, I didn't bother to open my eyes, and I felt her near me.

"How are you feeling?" Pucca asked

"it starting it sting" I replied as I open my eyes.

"I'm going to bandaged you now, so put your right arm on my shoulder" Pucca said sitting on my right side

I did she said, I put my right arm on her left shoulder I notice her hand was bandaged.

"What happen to your hand?" I ask curious

"Oh, I got cut by one of Tobe's ninjas" she replied

"Are you okay?" I asked

"Yeah, I'm fine, thanks for asking" she said

"It does sting?" I ask making sure she's okay

"A little that's all, I'm going to be fine, don't worry. If I was you, I would be more worry about me (as in Garu)!"

"Well, I just make sure okay I do not want you to ever get hurt, it pains me, so please be careful!" I worried

"I know I would be safe with you around!" Pucca said sweetly with a smile.

I look into her beautiful eyes. She caught me stare, I looked away quickly and felt my cheeks getting warm, and I was blushing.

I moved when she tightens the bandage, and then she heard me.

"Sorry, is it too tight?" Pucca apologized and asked

"It's okay, and a bit, can you loosen it a bit?" I asked

"Sure" She said, she unwrapped my side, and rewrapped not so tight

"There!" Pucca said sweetly

"Thanks" I said, I didn't bother to put on a shirt

"No problem, now get some rest, I'm going to be checking on you okay?" she said

"Wait, going to spend the night?" I asked surprised

"I don't want you to get hurt, so yes; I'm going to sleep on the couch okay"

"Umm… don't want to you to sleep on the couch" I said

"I'm not going to leave you be yourself, so I'm sleeping on the couch" Pucca said firmly

"I don't want you to sleep on the couch, umm… here sleep with me" wait! what did I just said?

"Are you sure?" Pucca thought was dreaming

"Yeah, just no kissing me or cuddling me okay?" I said firmly

"Okay deal" Pucca agreed, and struck out her hand, I shook it in agreement.

I pass her a pillow as she slid in the bed, and pulled the blankets over her and me.

"Good night Garu!" Pucca said sweetly and turn to Garu face, she wants to cuddle so badly, but she made a deal not to!

"Good night Pucca, sweet dreams!" Uh I why I kept saying these things

Pucca giggled, smiled and close her eyes, and fell asleep. I watched her just in case if she tried anything, I was surprise she didn't try anything, but **I did!**

When I fell asleep, I got too comfortable and held Pucca in my arms; I didn't even realize I was doing! Until now it was already morning, Pucca was still sleeping, that was a good thing too, I didn't want her to see me. I was going to take a quick shower. But when I was trying to get out of bed, my right still hurt, so when I moved I grunt, so Pucca woke up.

"Wait, don't move so much okay?" Pucca said in a sudden voice

"I'm sorry that I woken you up" I stop moving

"It's okay I don't mind, now please take a shower then when I are ready I will change your bandages" Pucca order

"Okay, I going to do that anyways" I said slowly getting up from the bed

"Oh before you go to the shower, what would you like to eat?" Pucca asked

"Noodles, if you don't mind?" I asked

"Okay, then I will come out with your noodles and bandages" Pucca replied

"Thank you for your help Pucca" I thanked

I went inside the shower; I tried to clean my cut for most of the blood could be clean.

**I HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT!**

** i want to tell you guys something, i might NOT update during june 25th-29 because i'm going vacation with my family on a cruise and i can not go online sorry, so i will try to update a little fast these couple of day before i go!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	35. Chapter 35 BANDAGES AND NOODLES

**hey guys i'm back from my trip, i know that you been waiting for this chapter! well here it is enjoy! :3**

**BANDAGES AND NOODLES**

**CHAPTER 35**

**PUCCA'S POV**

When Garu went into the shower, I went out to get his noodles, and his bandages. I had noticed that is my first day since I have been in the hospital. I walked through the bamboo forest, everything was nice, sunny, and pretty quiet, and I thought 'no wonder Garu lives in the forest, it's so peaceful'.

I enter the village, and went to the pharmacy to get his and mine bandages, for my hand, and his side. I went to look for the bandages, it was on the top self, I reached for it, it was too high up, and I looked around for a tall person to grab it for me. Then I saw a guy in an orange suit. I remember-

"Hey Sosso!" I said, making him jump a little

"Hello, Pucca, long time no see, how are you feeling?" he asked

"I'm okay, I was wondering since your tall, can you grab that bandage wrap for me?" I said feeling a bit embarrass

"Sure" he said while grabbing the bandages

"Thank you" I said

"If you don't might if I ask, why do you need it?" Sosso asked

"Oh, well Garu and I had a fight with Tobe and his ninjas, and we both got hurt" I answer while showing him my injured hand

"Oh I see, well I hope you both feel better, I got to go, so good bye" he said leaving

"Bye, hmm well it was nice to see Sosso, well let me pay for this" I said I myself, walking towards the cash register.

"HO HO HO, well look it Pucca, how nice to see you out of that hospital!" Santa said

"Hello Santa, how much is it?" I ask

"$4.45" he replied, I handed him a 5, I said to kept the change!

"Thank you very much, have a nice day" he said

I left and went to the Goh-Rong to get Garu's noodles

I arrived at the Goh-Rong everyone's head looked up.

"Pucca your back!" Everyone yelled, they all waved, and smiled.

Then I walked past a purple shirt, with a chicken on her head- "CHING"

"PUCCA! Your back, YAY!" Ching yelled happily

Ching came running towards me, with arms wide open, then gave i a great bear hug. (lol) i hugged back.

"Pucca, I missed you so much! It's great to have you here again!" Ching said delightful

"I missed you too" i said, then Ching noticed Pucca's hand that was bandage.

"What happen to your hand, Pucca?" Ching asked surprised

"well, it a long story, I can I tell you later, I'm taking care of Garu, he got hurt too, but his going to be fine, I'm just getting some noodles for him!" i explain in a hurry.

"Oh I see, well I got to go, my dad needs help!" Ching said goodbye, i did too.

i walk into the kitchen, where hers uncles was.

"Pucca, your back from the hospital, the Goh-Rong has been really busy when you were gone, but we are glad that you are back, I see that you got hurt, let me help you" said Dumpling

"I'm glad to see you too, and don't worry I'm going to be fine, I just need noodles, that's all!" i said

"Anything thing for you!" the three said preparing the noodles

"Thanks" I said, while they handed me the noodles

I walked back to Garu's house, until someone called my name in a stuck-up voice! I turn around, I got so angry, I clench the bag that the noodles were in, both hands fist.

"I see that your back" she said in a bratty voice

"what do you want!" I said getting annoyed, I already had a problem now I have to deal with this one?

* * *

**well sorry but this is a chiff-hanger sorry! anyways PLEASE REVIEW! i hope you like it! oh can you guess who it is the girl? lol you might know! well i will update chapter 36 on saturday and sunday! maybe i will try too please review, thanks for reading!**


	36. Chapter 36 RINGRING

**RING-RING**

**CHAPTER 36**

Pucca walked back to Garu's house, until someone called my name in a stuck-up voice! Pucca turn around, Pucca got so angry, Pucca clench the bag that the noodles were in, both hands fist.

"I see that your back" she said in a bratty voice

"What do you want?" Pucca said getting annoyed; Pucca already had a problem now Pucca have to deal with this one?

"HEY, you should watch your tone, you might regret it!" Ring-Ring said

"Really what are you going to do about it, if going to fight me, you should now that I always beat you anyways!" Pucca said angered

"if you really think so, why don't you and me battle here at 4:00 in the afternoon?" Ring-Ring said so sure

"I don't have time for you!" Pucca said leaving

"you don't leave when I'm talking to you!" Ring-Ring said with red marks appearing on the face. Then Ring- Ring blue hair grabbed Pucca around her body, and shook her violently. Then drop her on the ground, then started to laugh at Pucca, because she was cover in dirt and some grass in her hair, she also had some scratches.

"WHAT ARE YOU LAUGHING AT! Pucca screamed

"Maybe you should take a look at your face" Ring-Ring said laughing walking away, Pucca growled and walked away.

Pucca walked to Gar's house before the noodles got really cold. When she arrived, she knocked on Garu's bedroom door.

"Garu?" Pucca said

"Come in!" Garu said mediating on the floor toward the window.

"Hey, well um I brought your noodles, but I think their cold, sorry I took long, I ran into someone!"Pucca explained

"Its okay, whose that someone? was it Tobe?" Garu wonder

"No not Tobe, just Ring-Ring, we kind of have a fight" Pucca said walking to the bathroom to clean her herself.

"Are you okay; I mean you are not hurt right?" Garu said getting up, hoping she not hurt.

"Yeah I'm fine" Pucca lied, she didn't face Garu, her back was facing Garu.

"If your fine, turn around?" Garu said having a feeling that she was lying

"NO!" Pucca said slamming the bathroom door on Garu's face

"Pucca! Let me see!" Garu said twisting the door knob

"NO" Pucca yelled through the door

"PUCCA! Please I just want to help, and I know your lying" Garu said calmly

"OKAY okay, fine" Pucca said coming out of the bathroom.

Garu moved from the door's ways. Pucca slowly came out; she had her head down, trying not to face him. Garu saw that she had some pieces of grass in her hair, he plucked them out. He lifts her head by grabbing her chin softly.

"are you okay?" Garu worried

"yeah, I just a few cut, that's all." Pucca said grabbing Garu's hand.

"Hold on here, okay?" Garu asked

"Okay" Pucca said standing there wondering what's he up to.

"Garu went to the kitchen, and got a washcloth; he wet it, and went back to the room.

"Come here on the bed." Garu said, Pucca sat on the bed next to Garu; she put her hands on her lap.

"Here we go" Garu said, he gently taps the cuts with the washcloth on her face. Pucca hissed in pain from the stinging.

"I'm sorry, does it sting" Garu asked

"A little, thank you Garu for helping me with my injures, oh that right I brought the bandages for your cut!" Pucca said also forgetting

Garu stopped tapping Pucca's face, and put the washcloth on the side of the bed.

"Umm, this is weird to say, but I need you to take off your shirt!" Pucca said weirdly

Garu tilt his head as in saying what!

"Not in that way, for I can bandage your cut!" Pucca explain

"Oh okay, I thought you were thinking something else!" Garu said taking off his shirt (not ripping like Abyo)

Pucca wrapped the bandages, around him, then wrapped her own hand, they should heal in a day or so…

"Thanks!" Garu said putting on a new shirt, and threw the other in the dirty clothes. Then went to eat his noodles that Pucca gave him.

"Are you hungry? Garu asked

"No" Pucca replied

"Are you sure? I can split it in half, so we can share" Garu offered

"No thanks though, umm I'm going to leave okay? I might come back" Garu

"Okay, and don't get into a other fight with Ring-Ring!" Garu said

"Umm too late, I already accepted her battle!" Pucca said running for the door

"WHAT!" Garu yelled then ran for the door, and blocked her from getting away!

"When?" Garu ask firmly"

"Garu, don't worry, beside it tomorrow, I'll rested to battle anyways!" Pucca said having no doubt she's going to win.

"But Pucca- umm?" Garu said trying to find an excuse her not to battle.

"What?" Pucca said, Garu looked at her hand that was bandaged.

"You can't battle because your injury, what would happen if your hand got worse?"Garu said

"I'm not going to hurt, I'm going to beat her for sure, so stop worrying" Pucca said reaching the door knob

"Okay, but if you get hurt don't come running to me!" Garu said moving away from the door

"You're so cute, when worry too much!" Pucca said grab cheek, and then gave him a kiss on the cheek! (Oh yeah Pucca and Garu are NOT dating YET!)

Garu smiled half way at the kiss; he already told the reason why he can't date her yet! Pucca smile to, then left.

After Pucca left Garu thought 'I hope she's going to be okay', and then went back the table to eat the rest of the noodles.

**PUCCA'S POV**

"Maybe before I go home I can't stop a Ching's house, and explain how I got this injury" I whisper to myself

When I arrived at Ching's house, I knock on the door. Then Chang (Ching's father) open the door.

"Oh Hello Pucca, are you here to see Ching?" Chang asked

I nodded. He let me inside.

"Thank you" Pucca said

"You're welcome, she's upstairs in her room." Chang said then left.

I knocked on the door.

"Come in!" Ching said

"Hey Ching, I came to explain *showing my hand* and to tell you something important!" I said

"Oh yeah, what happen to your hand?" Ching asked

"Okay about my hand- *Pucca explain what happen* and he said that he Loves me, but he can't date cause he doesn't want his enemies to use me to get to me"

"Oh my god, he confessed his feelings for you, but he does not want you to get hurt, that so cute!" Ching said sweetly

"I know, I still can't believe it!" I said

"hey, is that the new fashion weekly magazine ?" I asked wanting to read it

"yeah, I want to read it together?"

"sure" I said

Hour and hour passed by when they were talking and looking at magazines.

"Hey Ching it's getting late, I'm going to head home." I said getting up from the bed

"Okay bye" Ching said

"Bye" I said leaving her room. When I was about to open the front door-

"PUCCA! WAIT!" Ching yelled, I waited until she got downstairs.

"Is it true that you are going to battle Ring-Ring tomorrow at 4 pm? I heard people talking about it, is it true?" Ching asked

"Yes, I'm battle her, so I need to get going, and rest up!" I replied

"Well okay, I'm going to cheer you on, good luck" Ching said going back upstairs.

"Thanks, bye!" I said

When I left Ching's house, I went home to sleep.

When I arrived home, I said "I'm home"

"Pucca welcome back, we were just closing the Goh-Rong, and getting ready for bed" the Uncles said

"Okay, I'm going to bed now" I said, going upstairs

When I reach my room, I put on heart print pajamas, brushed my teeth and hair, and fell asleep.


	37. Chapter 37 ONE BAD IDEA!

**I wanted to say 'thank you' to some people who readed and review!**

**reviewers who DON'T have an account**

**Penguinluver444- You are my very first review, thank you for supporting me!**

**Deeeeedeeee- Thanks for calling me a 'dimwitt' but you 'helped' me to spelled 'visiting'! anyways thanks **

**Pucca- Thank you for review you should make an account! lol thanks though! :3**

**Jin Sin Park- Thank you for that one review!**

**Anel- Thank you for TWO reviews but please make an account :P thank you for calling my story amazing!**

**girlsrule2890- Don't you have an account? anyways thank for reviewing!**

**Guest- Thank you for reviewing i see that you review in other stories too, so just make an account lol**

**reviewers who DO have a account**

**Blossom-x-Brick-4-eva- Thank you sooo much! you showed me how to published a story, you helped me a lot! and you reviewed a lot too thank you, you are soo awesome!**

**AnimeLovver316- You are my best friend, i knew you since we were very little kids! thank you for reviewing!**

**Garu0212- Thank you so much too, you reviewed a lot for me, you supported me too thanks!**

**Shadow74488- Thank you for reviewing, i also loved the part when Pucca got pissed lol :P**

**Ahryung-Nim- Thank you for calling my story 'nice and very creative!' and i will continue the hard work too thanks for reviewing!**

**MusicLover1321- thanks for calling my story 'its supper good' thanks ^-^**

**NietonoNoShana- thank you for reviewing too, i love your story too! 'Love and Odangos' it super awesome lol thank you!**

**and thank you furture reviewers lol! ^-^ when i finish my story i'm going to thank everyone again! **

**well this chapter is super long, it took me forever to come up with the idea then wirting it, well enough wiht my talking read and enjoy!**

* * *

**ONE BAD IDEA!**

**CHAPTER 37**

Pucca woke up; she was ready to battle Ring-Ring.

She got ready, she put on her regular clothes (red dress/ shirt, black legging, and black pants, and her hair in two buns) she ate her breakfast, she walk outside.

"HEY PUCCA, OVER HERE!" Ring-Ring shouted, Pucca growled she faced Ring-Ring.

"Are you ready?" Pucca growled

"You bet I am!" Ring-Ring said snooty, and then she got in her angry mode. The villagers came to see the battle between Pucca and Ring-Ring.

Even Ching, Abyo, Sosso, Dada, and her Uncles came to see. But Garu did not; he was afraid what would happen, even though Pucca said not to worry.

Ring-Ring made the frist move, using her long, blue hair she tried to grab Pucca but fail. Pucca dodged it.

And ran quickly towards Ring-Ring, jumped up grabbed her by the legs, and swung her around three times, she let go. Ring landed on a large tree. Ring-Ring growled fiercely, Pucca growled also.

Ring-Ring came towards Pucca walking with her red long sleeves. Then smack her towards Ching and Abyo, she land on her back, she leaned against both elbows. Ching and Abyo looked at her

"Are you okay?" Ching asked crouching down

"Yeah, I'm fine" Pucca said, and got a idea!

"Heyy, Ching can I use your katana?" Pucca asked hoping she would say yes!

"Yeah sure, but why?" Ching got curios

"You see" Pucca said smirking

Pucca got up with Ching's katana in her hands. When Ring-Ring hair was heading towards Pucca, her hair wrapped around Pucca.

Then Pucca with the katana in her right hand, she *swoosh* she cut Ring-Ring in half! Ring-Ring got so furious; she grew larger and taller (100 feet taller).

"HOW DARE YOU CUT MY BEAUTIFUL HAIR IN HALF" Ring-Ring said in deep furious, terrify voice!

Villagers started to run away from the battle! Ring-Ring shook the ground as she walk towards Pucca, to get pay back!

"This is for being perfected" Ring-Ring shouted as she grabbed Pucca and threw her on the ground, as Pucca was thrown she disturbed the ground.

Pucca got up slowly in pain. Then Ring-Ring grabbed her get.

"This is for stealing Garu!" Ring yelled, she constantly grew Pucca against 5 trees!

Pucca start to bleed from the damages, Ring-Ring still had the hold of her. She threw Pucca on the ground harder than before! Making a huge hole in the earth about 10 YARDS.

Pucca couldn't take it anymore, she could barely move, when Pucca lifted her head she saw blue streaks come toward her fast! When Ring-Ring grabbed her for the last time, she had angrier; her face was all red, fire in her eyes!

"AND THIS IS FOR CUTTING MY HAIR!" Ring-Ring said throwing her through 3 thick, bricked, building in a row! Pucca made massive holes in each building!

When Pucca was struggling to regain her strength, she quickly in a blink of an eye, she fell down hard on her bloody face, and everything went black… she fainted!

"HA HA FINALLY, I Ring-Ring had defeated Pucca, now all of you can bow down to me!" Ring- Ring the only one laughing.

The entire village and Pucca's friends who there to see the battle, rushed to Pucca's side. Her closest friend surrounds Pucca; Ching put her ear on Pucca's chest to get a heartbeat making sure she was NOT dead! Ching heard a heartbeat!

"She's going to be okay, someone quick call the hospital!" Ching yelled

When the ambulance came pick her up, everyone was worried sick about her expect Ring-Ring.

"Ching let's tell Garu what happen" Abyo said

Ching nodded. They rushed through the bamboo forest, they arrived at Garu's house, they knock on the door fiercely.

Garu got up from mediating to answer the door.

"Garu, Pucca is in the hospital, hurry and open the door!" Ching shouted through the door!

"WHAT!" Garu yelled he ran towards the door, he ran right past his friend and headed towards the hospital!

So many thing past through Garu's mind. 'Was she okay, what happen, she told me not to worry but she's in the hospital, was a huge problem, or was it a small scratched?'

He finally reached toward to the hospital.

"I need to see Pucca?" Garu said quickly

"I'm sorry but she's going through a treatment" the front desk lady said

"Ugh, how long would it take?"Garu asked firmly

"A couple of hours, you could wait in our waiting room"

"But I need to see her NOW!" Garu said if angry, slamming his fists on the desk making the items to fall over

The lady stood up and said, "SIR I'M SORRY BUT YOU HAVE TO WAIT!" she yelled

Garu walk of madly; kick a chair fiercely knocking it over! And bursting the doors open, and walked all the way to the village to calm down!

Once he reach the village there was a lot of destruction, he saw broken trees, many disturbed grounds, and huge, deep hole in the ground, large holes in three buildings, and couple of blood drop on the floor.

As Garu walked on, there was a lot of mutters, mumbles, and talking; Garu had no idea what had happen. So he went to find out.

"Do you know why all this destruction is here for?" Garu asked

"Oh you weren't there, well it was the most furious battle I never seen between Ring-Ring and Pucca!" he said

"oh my god, Pucca is she okay, was she alive?" Garu asked

"all I know is that she's alive, and she's is in the hospital, sorry Garu" he left

Garu walked all over the village; it's been a couple of hours since he talked that guy about the destruction. He was thinking about Pucca all this time, then he saw a cart full flowers, he thought 'it would be nice, if I gave her some roses'.

Garu picked out white and red roses, and paid for them. And headed for the hospital, hoping Pucca was out of her 'treatment'.

Garu then again arrived at the hospital with roses, he asked more calmly for Pucca. They let him pass, the room number in 213.

When Garu walked in he was angry and worried. He heard a moan; he quickly walked up to her side. Garu gasped! Pucca had cuts on her forehead that they had bandaged bruises and cuts all over her body and 3 ribs bones that were broken!

"Pucca?" Garu said

"Garu is that you?" Pucca said opening her eyes

"Yeah it's me, Pucca! You told me not to worry, but look what happen; you're in the hospital again!" Garu said firmly

"I'm sorry, I should have said no to her challenge, I'm so sorry" Pucca said starting cry

Garu grabbed Pucca tightly in his arm she was in so pain now! She needed him the most, Garu put down the roses on her lap. She wrapped her arm around his sides, Garu held her by holding her head, and one hand on her back, he tighten his grip his he tear up.

Pucca sniff and said "Please don't let go" she said as she cried in his chest.

"I'll hold as long I could, I promise" Garu said as he kiss the top of her head.

"I love you Garu" Pucca said sniffing

"I love you too, I'm going to stay by your side, Pucca when you get out of the hospital, I want you to live with me until you get fully better okay?" Garu said softly

"Really?" Pucca said looking up at him with her soften eyes

Garu kissed her nose. "Really" he replied

"Oh Garu" Pucca grabbed him by the neck and kiss him on the lips softly, he kiss back.

When they parted, and nurse came in and said that "visiting hours are over, you have to leave"

"But I don't want you to leave, I feel safer" Pucca said sadly

"Like I said, I'm going to stay by you side Pucca, and I mean it" Garu said

"I'm taking a vow, to stay with Pucca until she gets better" Garu said to the nurse

"Okay, I'll allow it!" the nurse said then left.

"Yay, but where are you going to sleep, there not enough room on the bed?" Pucca asked

"It okay, I will sleep in the chairs *points*" Garu said pointing

"Are you sure?" Pucca asked

"Do you want me to leave then?" Garu joke around

"NO, NO!" Pucca worried

"Don't worry I'm playing around, and yes I'm sure! They have cushioned so that even better!" Garu said happily

Pucca giggled, Garu walked over towards Pucca and kiss her forehead, and said "I think you should rest okay we have a very long day, good night! I love you remember that!" Garu said

Pucca giggle and said "I will always remember! I love you too goodnight! She yawns and fell asleep.

Garu walked over to the light to turn it off then walked to the chairs and tried to get comfortable. As soon he did he fell asleep!.

When Garu fell asleep, he had a nightmare about Pucca and Ring-Ring battle, but instead of Pucca fainting she die! Garu woke up breathing heavily, he was in a cold sweat, and he walked over to Pucca.

"Pucca, don't leave me" Garu cried softly and touched her soft sleeping face.

"Garu, what wrong?" Pucca said waking up

"oh, I'm sorry I didn't mean wake you" Garu whispered

"it's okay, but what's wrong, your crying" Pucca said touching his face, rubbing the tears away.

"it's nothing" Garu lied

"Garu, please just tell me" Pucca said

Garu sighed softly and side "I just had a nightmare, that's all"

"no it's not all, what happen in your nightmare?" Pucca wonder

"it was about you and Ring-Ring battle, and y-you d-died" Garu looked away, and tear up a bit.

"oh, Garu it's okay I'm here" Pucca said grabbing him by the arm, and pulled him into a hug, after a couple of minutes they let go.

Pucca moved over in the hospital bed all the way to the edge, and then patted a little space for Garu can sleep next to her. Garu climbed in the bed, and put his arms around her, his head atop of hers, and they both slept together.

It was the next morning, Garu had already waked, and Pucca was still asleep though.

So Garu went to the bathroom to wash his face, he looked in the mirror, and said "oh Pucca, why did you have to get hurt so badly" he kicked the wall. And left the bathroom, and walked back to the room.

The nurse was giving Pucca her medicine for pain. When she finished taking her medication, she asked "how soon will I be out of the hospital?"

"In a couple of days, that's all dear" the nurse said leaving the room.

"Well that's good" Garu said

"I really hate the hospital!" Pucca said, Garu laughed

Pucca and Garu talk and joked until nightfall.

**DAYS PASTED**

"I'm so happy that I'm finally leaving the hospital!" Pucca cheered

Garu laugh and said "me too"

"Hey can we visit out friends, I haven't seen them in a couple of days?" Pucca asked

"Sure, we can all eat at the Goh-Rong!" Garu agreed

Pucca and Garu walked towards the Goh-Rong in hand together, until she came again!

"well well, look it's Pucca back already, have you learn your lesson, that you can't beat me" Ring-Ring said and having some blue hair pieces, to cover her uneven hair

"Ring-Ring I don't care about you, so just leave!" Pucca said getting angry

"Pucca, calm down, I don't want you to get into another fight" Garu whisper, even though Ring-Ring heard.

"Yeah, you don't to end up in the hospital again!" Ring-Ring said grabbing Garu's arm

"Come on Garu let's go to the Goh-Rong" Ring-Ring said

"Leave me and Pucca alone Ring-Ring!"Garu shouted removing Ring-Ring's arm.

"if I can't have you no one will" Ring-Ring yelled grabbing Garu full body with her blue hair.

Pucca tried to run after Garu but she fell down, she was still weak after her battle with Ring-Ring. When the people in the Goh-Rong came outside to see what was the commotion was about. The villagers saw Pucca on the floor!

Ching and Abyo moved their way to help Pucca up.

"Garu, Help Garu" Pucca said

"What!" Abyo said

"Ring-Ring has him, she going into the bamboo forest" Pucca said getting up

"okay, Ching you should take Pucca in her room, I'll help Garu" Abyo order

"okay be careful, come on Pucca" Ching said

"what about Garu?" Pucca said

"Abyo is going to help him, don't worry" Ching said

**WITH GARU AND RING-RING**

"let me go, I will NEVER go out with you" Garu screamed

"UGH, why do you like Pucca more than me, I can give you anything you want, I'm so much prettier, richer, and and much more!" Ring-Ring yelled

"You're a spoil brat that's what you are! And if you want to give me anything you would let me go!" Garu shouted back

"Ugh, I'm not a BRAT!" Ring-Ring yelled, throwing Garu into a tree.

"You are so lucky that you are a girl" Garu whisper to himself, Garu got back up and ran towards to village.

"You are running from me" Ring-Ring laughed

"I'm not running, I can't hit a girl!" Garu said back

Garu bumped into someone.

"Hey watch where you are going" Abyo said closing his eyes in pain

"Sorry" Garu said rubbing his forehead

"Hey Garu!" Abyo said

"Yeah Abyo?" Garu question

"You escaped from Ring-Ring? Because I was going to help you" Abyo asked

"Not exactly, she kind of behind me!" Garu getting up in a hurry

"Come on" Garu said

"So do you have a plan?" Abyo asked

"Yes I do have a plan Abyo" Garu said sarcastically

"Well what is it?" Abyo asked

"No I don't Abyo, you idiot!" Garu said hitting Abyo in the back of the head

"Well, sorry I thought you would have one" Abyo said rubbing his head

"Okay, let's try to think what she hates" Garu said trying to get an idea

"Well she hates Pucca!" Abyo said happily

Garu rolled his eyes and said "beside that, what doesn't she hating getting dirty?"

"Yeah, but how are we going to get her dirty?" Abyo asked

"Duh, look where we are at" Garu said hoping he would get an idea.

"we are in the bamboo forest, so we dig up dirt?" Abyo

"there we go Abyo, okay over here, let dig up some dirt!" Garu said on his knees.

Abyo and Garu dug up some dig, so when Ring-Ring got close enough, they started to throw it at her!

"Ha ha this is so fun!" Abyo laugh, Garu chucked a little

"STOP THROWING DIRT!" Ring-Ring yelled

"NEVER!" Abyo shouted

"Until you leave Sooga Village forever!"Garu said

"okay okay, just please stop, I'll leave" Ring-Ring said trying to block the dirt

So Garu and Abyo stopped, and Ring-Ring left! (Finally! Lol)

When Garu and Abyo got back for the forest, they went to the Goh-Rong, they were cover in dirt!

Garu knock on Pucca's room. Ching opened.

"Garu!" Pucca said trying to run towards Garu to give him a big hug

"Why are you guys so dirty?" Ching asked as Pucca clinged to Garu's arm!

"Well you see-"Garu was going explain but Abyo butted in.

"We defeated Ring-Ring!" Abyo shouted

"And she gone for good" Garu included

"How?" Pucca asked

"Well that's we are dirty, we used dirt to defeated her, since she hates dirt!" Garu answer

"Well you guys smell kind of bad" Ching said holding her nose (if they had one, lol)

Pucca didn't mind along Garu wasn't hurt

"Well that's great; I don't have to see that brat anymore!"Pucca happily

"Hey it's getting late, we should go home" Ching said.

"Well I'm going, good night Pucca, come on Garu" Abyo said

"I'm going to stay a little" Garu said (Abyo and Ching don't know that Pucca is staying over Garu's house)

"Okay then, come over Ching" Abyo said putting his arm around her. Ching giggle and closed the door.

"You should pack your things you need since you are going to live with me for a while" Garu said

"Oh that's right, I also forgot" Pucca giggle packing in a little suitcase

When Pucca finished packing, she told her Uncles that she's going to live with Garu awhile, they nodded they heads and agreed. Pucca and Garu were on their way to Garu's house.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW AND THANK YOU ONCE AGAIN REVIEWERS! CHAPTER 38 WILL COME SOON ^-^**


	38. Chapter 38 GARU'S HOUSE

**I'm sorry that i have not update sooner, it was kind of hard to figure out what would happen next, and thank you for the reviews everyone! Anyways i hope you like this chapter! :D**

**GARU'S HOUSE**

**CHAPTER 38**

**GARU'S POV**

When Pucca finished packing, she told her Uncles that she's going to live with me for awhile, they nodded they heads and agreed. So Pucca and I were on their way to my house.

"Pucca?" I asked

"Yeah?" Pucca said

"Umm… I was thinking when you feel better, maybe we can- never mind forget it it's dumb" I refuse to say

"No tell me, what do you want, please just tell me?" Pucca pleaded

"No, not yet, it's still dangerous" I replied

"What's dangerous?" Pucca questioned

"Well I was going to ask if you wanted to go out-!" I said until Pucca tackled me down

"Garu of course I will go out with you!" Pucca shrieked

"But what's so dangerous about it?" Pucca said getting up from me.

"Just what if T-"I said unfinished

"If Tobe came in the way" Pucca finished for him

"Pucca you wouldn't understand, I just don't you to get kidnap, or hurt in any way by Tobe!" I explain

"Garu, don't worry, I'm not going to get hurt!" Pucca said

"WHAT! Not worry Pucca you told me not to worry with your battle with Ring-Ring, and you got hurt, I let the happen again!" I yelled at her

"your right about that, but that was in the past (well a couple of day ago) but I'm going to be fine, because I know you are there to kept me safe, you weren't at the scene when me and Ring-Ring were fighting, but I bet if you were there you would done something, right?" Pucca poked me

"…"

"I'm I right?" Pucca said again

"Yes" I said, she was right I would have done something

"Exactly!" Pucca said walking on, while I followed

We reached my house.

"Umm… you are going to have to sleep with me for today, because the other room are kind of filled with training stuff" I said

"That's okay!" Pucca walked deeper in the room

"Umm… I'm going to take a quick shower before I go to bed, because smell really bad from the dirt okay?" I asked

"Okay, I'm going change then" Pucca replied

"alright" I said , I entered the shower, I had thought about Pucca, 'I just don't want her lock up here bored, maybe I should take her out, she would be really happy, that's for sure, she only to stay here for a couple of day until she safe and better!'

I stepped out of the shower and got dressed in the bathroom and put on a plain black shirt with black pants for sleeping. (Author: I know in the past he had other sleeping clothes, but I wanted to change it, same goes for Pucca)

I walked out, I saw Pucca in a red tank top, and black shorts, with her hair down it reached all the way to bottom of her back, it just silky, shiny, black hair! I shook my head at the thought! And walked over to the bedroom light, and turn it off! Then headed back to the bed. The moon's light shone through the window across the bed.

"The moon's light looks nice, does it?" Pucca started to talk

"Yeah, I guess" I said, I was still nervous when Pucca is around me.

"Well good night Garu" Pucca said and kissed my cheek then turned over.

"Good night" I said

I lay on my back; my eyes were still open looking at the ceiling, in deep thoughts. Until Pucca turned over and then snuggled up to me. I attend to stiffened.

I looked over to her and thought 'I got to kept her safe, I can't let _**anything**_ happen to her! And to do that I have practiced harder to kept out any danger, Ring-Ring is already out of the way next is Tobe, I can't let him hurt Pucca, Tobe, I'm your enemy not Pucca' I thought. I had thought about more things to kept her safe, but the sleeper I got. With one last look at Pucca, I fell asleep.

* * *

**Garu's Nightmare (twice) Normal Pov**

Garu was looking for Pucca, then he heard a scream it came from Pucca! Garu followed the screams. He was getting terrified, wonder what was happening to her. Screams began to get louder as he came closer. He was in front of Tobe's hide-out. Then he heard the scream of Pucca's terrified voice. Garu rushed inside by busting though the wall!

"NINJA get Garu" Tobe said firmly. The ninjas headed for Garu with their shuriken and katana.

There were about 5 of Tobe's ninjas, but they looked stronger and a bit taller. Garu and Tobe's ninjas were battling but they were super hard to beat! Garu had some scratches all over his body from the ninjas. Garu heard the loudest scream he ever heard it was Pucca's scream he look over to Pucca and he could not believe it!

"She's dead" Garu said quietly.

"PUCCA" Garu screamed, Pucca was startled by the scream. Garu was crying, moving violently, and scream Pucca name out!

"Garu, its okay I'm here, I'm here" Pucca said grabbing Garu's face

"Ugh?" Garu said looking into Pucca's eyes.

"You were shouting my name, what's wrong?" Pucca seemed worried

"Pucca!" Garu shouted rising up from the bed in a sitting position, and grabbed Pucca into a tight hug, Pucca hugged back.

"Don't leave me!" Garu softly said

"I won't, I never will" Pucca comforted. Garu pulled apart, wiped his tears, Pucca just looked at him, and he did too, them BAM!

Garu kissed Pucca! Pucca kissed back by grabbing his neck pulling closer, Garu did the same but by grabbing her waist. Neither of them wanted to let go.

"I love you!" Garu said softly pulling away, but his forehead is on hers. Pucca pulls into another soft kiss and said "I love you too" with her giggle! Garu smiled

"So, do you still want to go out?" Garu asked looking down

"Of course!" Pucca yelled in happiness

"But just for one night, and don't tell anyone! Okay?" Garu said firmly

"Okay fine, what about Ching can I tell her?" Pucca asked

"yeah sure, but make sure she does not say anything about this" Garu said firmly

"okay!" Pucca said with delight

"But when?" Pucca asked

"When you're feeling better" Garu answered

"okay then!" Pucca said waiting for their date

* * *

For the rest days Garu trained while Pucca watch him and not bothering him. So a couple of days pasted and Pucca was feeling much better, so Pucca got home safely, she had told Ching about their Date tomorrow! And Ching promise to help Pucca get ready!

Night had fell today was Pucca and Garu's Date, Pucca was excited, but Garu on the other hand felt bit worried!

* * *

**Please Review, i will try to update sooner! And i hoped you enjoyed this chapter! the next Chapter will be thier Date! Please Review!**


	39. Chapter 39 DATE

**I'm very sorry for not updating in such a long time! I feel so a shame! :( Many of you have been waiting a long time for this chapter; I have tried to make it long as I can. I want to give credit to Aeternus Rosa! She has given me some ideas for this chapter! Thank you! :3 So please enjoy this long chapter!**

**CHAPTER 39**

**DATE!**

Today was Pucca and Garu first date! Pucca was so excited, but Garu on the other hand was a bit worried! When Pucca told Ching and her Uncles about their date, her Uncles had suggested they can have a special dinner under the moonlight, especially made for them!

Ching and Abyo help Pucca and Garu get ready, by giving them advice and what to wear!

In the morning Ching and Pucca went shopping for dress. They have been to 5 shops already. And Pucca was losing hope on finding the perfect dress.

"Ching, I don't think there's any dress that I like" Pucca said trying over 50 dresses

"Okay, wait how about this one?" Ching asked showing a black with long sleeves dress.

"Nah, I don't like the sleeves" Pucca replied sadly

"Okay, WAIT! How about this one, You have try and love this dress!" Ching showing a strapless, mid-thigh high, red, tight dress!

*gasped* "I love it! let me try it!" Pucca said happily grabbing the dress for her hands, and walking into the fitting room.

After a couple of minutes, Pucca came out in the strapless, mid-thigh high, red dress that had a black ribbon around the waist .

"Pucca you look so beautiful in that dress! Garu is going to be drooling all over you!" Ching said stunned

"You really think so?" Pucca blushed at the complicit

"YES" Ching squealed in delight.

"Okay, then I'm getting this dress, I hope Garu like this" Pucca paying for the dress.

"I bet he is, now let's get your hair and makeup done!" Ching said excited.

* * *

**With Garu and Abyo**

Abyo helped Garu get ready.

"Okay, hurry up a put on this black tux!" Abyo demanded

"Are you even sure Pucca is going to be this fancy?"Garu asked

"For the 100th time, YES" Abyo said annoyed

"How do you know then?" Garu asked

"I heard it from Ching" Abyo said

"Fine" Garu said putting on the jacket

"There! You look good, but…" Abyo said

"But what?' Garu said sensing something wrong

"Your hair" Abyo said

"What about my hair" Garu said looking at his pigtails.

"Uhh, well Garu I ever said this, but you look like a girl with your hair like that" Abyo said looking down, hoping not hurting his feelings.

Garu looked in the mirror, and thought 'do I?'

And took out the bands holding his hair up. His hair reached all to his shoulders blades.

"How about now?' Garu asked looking at Abyo

Abyo looked up for his shoes to Garu.

"It looks great!" Abyo said giving thumbs up, Garu walked towards Abyo, then...

punched him hard on his right arm.

"HEY, what that was for?" Abyo shouted

"That was for calling me a girl, and i do not!" Garu shouted back

"Fair enough" Abyo said rubbing his arm.

* * *

**Back To Pucca And Ching**

Ching and Pucca went back to the Gon-Rong up to Pucca's room. Ching pulled out a chair for Pucca.

"Okay sit here and I can start with your hair, then makeup" Ching said grabbing a curling iron and a brush.

"Ching I want to say thank you for helping me for my very first date with Garu, I can't wait!" Pucca squealed, Ching giggled.

"You're welcome, I hope it goes perfect for you guys!" Ching said finishing the last curl.

"Okay, your hair is all done, next is your make up!" Ching said grabbing the makeup kit.

* * *

**Back to Garu and Abyo**

"Okay now I'm going to give you some advice!" Abyo said walking back and forth.

'Ugh why? He killing already' Garu thought

"Lucky for you I know a lot about girls, what like and don't like!" Abyo said acting like a pro.

"Yeah sure" Garu said rolling his eyes

"Girls like the bad boy attitude, so you take control, talk about yourself!" Abyo said

"Abyo to tell you the truth, I don't think Puc-"Garu said until he was interrupted

"Trust me Pucca is going to love you even more than now!" Abyo said confident

"Abyo thanks for your help, but I think I know what I'm doing here okay?" Garu said

"Okay, but if your date is ruined, don't ask me for help" Abyo said

"yeah okay" Garu replied

"Say what time is your date?" Abyo asked

"Umm around 9 pm, why?" Garu asked

"Well it's already 8:55, so you better get going" Abyo shoving Garu out the door.

"Wait, I need to get Pucca's gift" Garu said pushing Abyo out the way, and Garu Got the red box with a black bow. Garu and Abyo left Garu's house, Abyo went home and Garu rushed over to Pucca's house.

* * *

**With Pucca and Ching**

"Okay the finish touch" Ching said adding a extra layer of cherry lip gloss.

"Aww, Pucca you look so pretty!" Ching awed

Pucca looking at the mirror, she had pinkish-red eye shadow, pink blush, cherry lip gloss, which made her lips shined. And her hair was amazing curly, and a red and pink flower-clipped to the back of her head.

"Ching you so AMAZING!" Pucca said getting off the chair hugging her best friend

"Thank you so much!" Pucca said

"Hehe your welcome" Ching giggled

Pucca slowly slipped into her strapless, mid-thigh high, red, tight dress, and black high heels!

"Pucca Garu here" Uncle Dumpling calling her

"Are you ready for the best day of your life?" Ching asked

"YES" Pucca squealed

"Okay come on" Ching said opening the door with Pucca right behind her.

They walked down the stairs with Pucca behind Ching. When they got to the bottom of the staircase, Ching reviled Pucca.

"Pucca!" Garu said in amazement

"Do you like it?" Pucca blushed

Garu was speechless, so he just nodded. Pucca giggled.

"Okay you guys have a great time, bye" Ching said leaving

"Bye" Pucca said while Garu waved.

* * *

"Pucca, Garu your table is right his way" Uncle Dumpling said leading them outside, to a special table just for them, right under the moons light.

Garu pulled out Pucca' s chair.

"Thank you" Pucca said

Garu smiled and said "you're welcome, anything for you"

"Your noodles will come very soon" Dada said bowing down

"Thank you" Garu said, Dada left

"You look handsome, and you put your hair down!" Pucca said noticing

"Thank you, and I look very beautiful, and Abyo made me put down my hair" Garu said

"Thanks" Pucca said blushing, so did Garu.

"Garu, what made you realized that you loved me?" Pucca asked curious

"Well when I lost you, that huge mistake I did, so without you in my life I felt lonely, and I still regret what I had done (Author: If you don't remember it was killing Pucca)" Garu said ashamed

"Garu *grabs his hands* it's okay, you made a mistake, but you fixed that mistake, Garu I love you, you are the best thing that ever happen to me, I glad to have you in my life, and that mistake was not all your fault, it was mine too" Pucca confront him

"How was your fault? I was the who cause it, and I love you too" Garu in a low voice

"Because I pushed you to the limit, you didn't know how you feel afterwards, Garu I forgiven you, and maybe if that hadn't happen you wouldn't confess your love toward me" Pucca explained

"…" Garu didn't know what to say next and good thing that Dada came with the noodles.

"Enjoy" Dada said and left, Garu began eating, but Pucca kept stared at him, with a worried look. Garu looked up finishing a noodle.

"Aren't you hungry?" Garu asked worried

"I'm going to the bathroom" Pucca said getting up wanting to be alone; Garu got up and grabbed her arm. Pucca looked at him, as if he was going to hurt her.

"Pucca, I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt your feelings if I did" Garu apologized; Pucca stared at him as if she was going to cry. She pushes his hand away, and walked away. Garu ran after her.

"Pucca please, I'm sorry" Garu pleaded

"Garu, I just don't want you to feel guilty" Pucca said walking away, Garu ran after her again.

"Are you mad at me?" Garu wonder

"No" Pucca said looking away.

"Yes you are, you sound mad" Garu said, Pucca was not mad at all, she was just worried and a bit sadly.

Pucca looked at him, and kissed him softly, then pull apart.

"Garu I'm not mad, just don't regret what you have done, it's okay" Pucca said

"Okay" Garu said

"Really?" Pucca said happily

"Yes, for you though" Garu said softly, and led her back to the table.

When Pucca and Garu was done eating their noodles, they started talking.

* * *

"Hey I'm going to use the bathroom okay?" Pucca said

"Okay, come back soon" Garu smiled

"I will" Pucca giggled and went to the bathroom.

Pucca washed her hands and walk towards the table where Garu was at. Until…

Someone put a sack over her head, and a katana at her throat.

"If you say or do any, I will hurt you and your precious Garu. Do you understand me?" the unknown person asked

Pucca nodded slowly, Hoping Garu noticed that she was in trouble. The Unknown person drops a note on the floor.

"Good, you are coming with me!" the unknown person said and back away slowly from the area to the bamboo forest. Pucca started to cry uncontrollably.

"SHUT UP!" the unknown person said, Pucca tried to quiet herself, and prying that Garu will soon!

* * *

**With Garu**

Garu was tapping his foot, wondering where she was, it has been over 10 minutes, and asked some people if they saw Pucca anywhere. They all said no, Garu went inside the Goh-Rong and asked the Uncles if they saw Pucca coming out the bathroom. They said that they did, and thought she was with Garu. Then Garu saw Dada and thought 'he had to see something'

"Dada" Garu called him, Dada turn his head towards Garu.

"Yeah?" Dada asked

"Have you seen Pucca?" Garu asked

"umm, yeah she was with this strange person, but I don't know who she/he is" Dada said

"Where?' Garu said grabbing Dada shirt

"Over there by the bushes" Dada pointed

Garu ran over by the bushes, and screamed out Pucca. Then stepped on something, Garu moved his foot, and saw a note. He picked it up and scan through the words. Garu dropped the note in fear. And started running towards the Ching and Abyo for help, hoping Pucca was not harm in any way.

When Garu went to Ching's house and knocked fiercely, when Ching came out, Garu grabbed her wrist, dragging her towards Abyo's house.

"Garu where are we going?" Ching asked

"I'll explain later, it's Pucca" Garu said running toward Abyo's house

When they got there and knock. Abyo opened.

"Garu, I told you if you ruined your date, don't come to me for-" Abyo said until-

"Abyo Shut the Hell up! Pucca is in danger and I need your guys help" Garu screamed fiercely at him.

Ching and Abyo were stunned at Garu just said.

"Okay, I'll help, led the way" Abyo said

"Me too" Ching agreed

"Thanks!" Garu said running faster towards Pucca location.

** ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ WHAT DID THE NOTE SAID ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Garu,

You are probably wondering where's your precious Pucca is at by now. Well she's with me. And if you love her, you would risk your life for her, wouldn't you?

If you want to see her again come toward the lake in the bamboo forest, and if you don't come here by 12:00 you won't ever see her again, just imagine her dead AGAIN!

Yes Garu I have found out that you had killed her, I would have told everyone in Sooga Village but, I thought why would I do that? But of course I'm a villain, so I want to see you get tortured, and you can lose your honor! I can't wait to see to you lose Garu so be prepared Garu for what's coming towards you!

Your most evil villain, Tobe

* * *

**CIFF-HANGER! I'm sorry to leave it at this :( **

**PuccaAndGaruForever- you worte me a story (Saving Her) BTW I Love It! and i want to give this chapter too you, you made my day today! i was REALLY HAPPY! i hope you enjoyed this chapter! (if you read it) THNAK YOU! and Please Review! :D**

**I truly think this is the most writing I ever did for this story! And I hope this makes up for my VERY VERY VERY late update! I feel so ashame for not updating sooner! **

**Anyways I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much I enjoyed writing it! Oh and the reason I was late on my update is because I had to read this summer book for school! and school has already start! I'll try to update sooner maybe this week or next week. And remember that some of credit goes to Aeternus Rosa! Thank you again! And again VERY sorry for the VERY late update!**

**PLEASE REVIEW REVIEW AND REVIEW X3 the more reviews I see, I might update sooner! (plus they make me very happy :D)**

**I love all of you that have read and review on this chapter! THANKS! Well I hoped you enjoyed this very long chapter! BYE X3 :3**


	40. Chapter 40 THE FINAL BATTLE!

**_I want to say sorry for updating late, but that won't happen anymore because IT'S THE LAST CHAPTER! 030. It only took me long because I had school, homework, etc. but now I'm back with the last chapter that I have been writing over the whole week, over 8,000 words 0_O YESS I know it's a lot! But I wanted this to be the largest, greatest, extreme chapter out of the other ones. I PUSHED myself to get out of bed and write this chapter! Oh yeah I wanted to WARN you that this chapter is pretty gory and bloody but yeah…But it's AWESOME! LAST CHAPTER! WOOHOO! Lol! : 3 anyways enjoy~_**

**THE FINIAL BATTLE!**

**CHAPTER 40**

'Pucca please, I hope you are okay?!' Garu thought.

"Garu, where are we going?" Ching asked

"Yeah Garu, how do you know where we are going?" Abyo questioned

"Towards the lake!" Garu answered

"Why would Tobe, keep Pucca there?" Abyo asked

"I don't know Abyo, but I got to do is kept Pucca safe, I will not let **anything** happen to her_ again_!" Garu said boldly. Both Ching and Abyo nodded, and Garu went ahead of them faster, hoping Pucca is okay!

* * *

**Pucca's POV**

I was walking with this guy with this sack still over my head, I wasn't sure who it was, but I knew I was in danger! It seems that we were roughly going in the bamboo forest, because I can hear all the branches being stepped on, or feeling the bushes moving.

As soon we stopped, I heard his voice again, but it seemed that he was not talking towards me. But I heard him say-

"Take her to the shack, and make sure she's in the **chair**, also she better not slip away from your hands. **GOT IT**?!" he said roughly

"Informative" said the other voice

'What shack?!' I thought

"And you better not screw this up, I want to get my precious hands, on her _precious _Garu!" he said firmly, throws me to the ground.

"Right sir" they said, as they grab me harshly.

"LET ME GO" I screamed, as they tried to control me, and shouted "YOU WILL NEVER DEFEATED Garu!"

I felt my cheek stinging; he must have slapped me to the ground.

"Don't you _**dare**_ talked to me like that! Sent her to the chair **immediately** and make sure you turn it on, will you, she will deserve it!" he said as he kicked my foot brutally.

"Of course sir" they said, picking me off the ground. We walk toward a shack… I guess, I wasn't sure who these guys are, and what they want with Garu! 'Gosh I hope Garu does come soon, I need him'

After walking towards the shack we stopped, thinking we were here but _Bang,_ I guess not. The huge Bang sounded like ply wood. I guess we had walk over something.

They roughly pushed me ahead, telling me to walk straight, or if I want to fell in. 'FALL IN WHAT?!' I thought. Until I felt little water droplets 'water uh? What's so bad about water… what idiots are they scared of a little water?'. I felt water again but with a little shock. "What?" I said

"You are not allowed to talk, kept walking!" they said firmly, so I did. Once I was off the plank of wood, I had stopped, until I was given m ore orders.

_SQUEAK!_ The door opened, one of them with course, rough, firm hand, seized my arm, which was tied behind my back. And they threw me into a cold, hard, metal chair.

I felt to people at my legs, I tried to kick them off, but couldn't. Then I heard a _click_ sound and something around my ankles, it was cold. Then I felt one of them at my hands, and then I heard a blade flipping.

I tried to get away, but he cut I ropes that was holding my hands together, and felt liquid, warm liquid oozing out of my hand, I must be bleeding, it hurt a little. Both of them grabbed each of my hand, a place it forcedly on the metal arm chairs, making that _click_ sound again, feeling the strong tight brace around my wrists, and more blood had oozed out of my cut.

Then I felt hands around my face, then at my neck, I swallowed slowly, and heard, I chuckle. And felt the sack from my head, be removed. As soon they removed it they quickly put a blindfold over my eyes.

Then I heard some whisper, and heard a few words coming from their mouths, hearing only -'should cut hair? And yeah.'- are the only words I heard. Then I felt a rough hand un-doing I hair that Ching did for me. And a blade that flipped 'oh no' I though. I heard a _SWOOSH _sound, and then I felt little pricks falling on my arms, lap, and shoulders. My long, silky, black hair is now short black hair, just up to my neck. I moved around roughly, wanting to get out badly! But when I moved I felt my ankles and wrists, tighten more, so I better not move _so_ much!

I heard steps of the men, walking away; I was relieved that they were leaving. But I heard a switch flipped, and heard buzzing, and electric sound also a voice, saying 'Don't worry, it won't hurt, it will only feel like **hell**!"

"WHAT!" I screamed, I was frighten, what was happen?! I was freaking out, **shaking!**

Then I felt **it**! I was in an** Electric Arm Chair! **Electricity flowed through me, shocking every part of my body, my head flung back fiercely, I felt my eyes going to the back of my head. Hand turning into fists, my toes clutching, blood pumping, my face turning into a bright, dark, red color, my voice screaming, shouting, terrifying, ears screeching, yelling, in a soberly, horrid, screeching **PAIN**! I had never felt so _much__** pain**_ in my life. Then it stopped… my blood was flowing back into place, hands straightens out, eyes going back to place, my face _white and cold_ as snow, my face fell towards along with my hair, I was sweating it was cold now.

The blindfold was loose, so it came off. I picked up my head in suffering, aching pain. My bangs was in the way, so I could not see clearly, so I tried to whip them back, but it only caused pain to myself, I winced in pain, shutting my dark eyes, that was once pure white… I opened them once again, and turn my head _very_ slowly trying not to cause so much pain.

I looked at my surrounding, there was nothing here, except- me, the electric arm chair, some electric cords running from the power switch to the chair, and a- my eyes widen- "oh no a..a..a **bucket of WATER!**" I thought 'this can't be good, if that gets on me, I'm gone for good!'

I looked up at the roof and shouted **"GARU I NEED YOU!"** with tears falling from my face to my lap or chest stinging me little from the electricity.

I thought for a little while thinking if Garu will save me, if I will live, then I thought about my best friends Ching, Abyo, and Garu!

'Oh Ching she was always there for me, we been together since I came to Sooga Village at the age of 10. Her and her little Won, everything we skipped rope, shop, talk about the boys! She my best friend! And if I died today I hope she knows that she's like a sister to me. I will always miss you Ching, and your little pet Won, I love you both.

And Abyo, always to impress the ladies, making us laugh with his stupid jokes, him _always_ losing to Garu trying to convince us that Garu cheated, and especially ripping his shirt every single day, sometimes I bet him, that he can't go a day without ripping his shirt for 10 minute, and of course he lost! And I if I was too died today, I'll miss him too.

And my sweet, brave Garu! The ninja that I fell in love with, since when he save me from Tobe and his stupid ninjas. The guy I stalked, chased, cover his face with sweet kiss, air-taking hugs, hold hand with, and **love** him with my whole life, I would never give up on him. The guy I hope I could marry one day. But how can that happen now when I'm on the edge of death! What if I never get to see his face, his soft kisses, the way he protect me, the way he told me he loves me. I'm going to miss all the things he do! And if I died, how would he live on?! He told me that he couldn't, he would not live a **day** on earth without me, since the day he realized he couldn't. The day I killed me, but regretted it. He told me if I was to _ever_ die –which he hope I wouldn't- he would die too, just for me, for we can live with our souls _together_. But I hope that day would **never** happen, because I know Garu, and I have fate in him, and he will come for me, I just **know he will**' I thought.

The door _CREAKS _open. I look up carefully, I was shocked! "**TOBE! **You are the one who's behind all this; I never would have thought it would be you!" Pucca said doubtfully

"Why wouldn't it be? Thought for a long time, I put all the pieces together! _YOU_ are Garu weakness! It so have seems to be, why don't I remind you…" Tobe smirked

* * *

**~FLASHBACK~**

**Tobe's POV**

I was planning to destroy Garu today (April 10th). When I was going to sneak on Garu, he just dash out of his house, so I decided to follow. When he finally stops running he was with you! So I stood back, when I was leaving I heard I scream. I went back to the scene, I saw you on the ground cover your own blood. I was wondering why Garu would do such a thing, I was going to get a better look at you, but I heard someone calling your name (Ching), but I didn't want to be blame on such a horrible death, so I just fled.

I ran back to my hideout, and thought why would Garu kill you. But then again why would I care that's one problem out of the way! So I went back to Garu's house to continue my vicious plan to destroy him. But when I got there Ching and Abyo was already there pounding on the door! The door finally open, Garu came out and let them in. So I sneak over to a window where I can see them talk. Ching was talking saying that Master Soo had a machine, but what type of machine they are talking about.

Then in a flash, all of them scurry over Master Soo place. I followed along quietly. When I sneak myself through a window I saw the machine a time machine. But why they want with the time machine. I hid behind it, I saw Garu punching in some number in the morning. Then figure it out Garu was going to save you from what he did, well I wasn't going to let that happen. When Garu jumped in the portal, I jumped in it too. I finally hit the ground I search for Garu, but did not find him, guessing he was placed somewhere else.

Then I heard some humming when I started to walk. I walked closer to the soft hums. Then when I reach a flower patch I look up and saw you (Pucca). I was looking for something that I can capture you with, and then I found a sack. I start to walk towards you, but I saw Garu, he look straight at me. 'Shit' I thought. Then he called your name, when you walked towards him. Garu was trying to tell you something. I figure out that he was trying to warn you that I was there to.

Then I act quickly and used my sack to capture you, and start to scamper away, and went head on towards my hideout. When I finally reach there, I gave you to my ninjas, to tie you to the pole. Then I beat you, slapped you until you screamed with pain, and gave you bruises. Then Garu had appeared I sent my ninjas towards him. When he finishes them he came charging towards me. We battle head on until he had his katana at my throat. Then I lied about coming towards you and Garu anymore, and he let me go. I looked back before I escaped my own home, and thought 'I also almost had them, I will come back with bigger plans Garu, I swear to it'.

A few weeks had passed since you had your time travel death. And I had hears of you and you were in the hospital. Then I started to make more plans to see how I can destroy you and Garu. My ninjas and I had been doing more training than before. Then a few more days passed I overheard you were out of the hospital. Then I went to the forest to clear my mind and found a little pond, I sat down I thought.

When I thought I was alone, but wasn't you were here, my chance! You called my name when I stood up, you told me to leave, but I refused to, and started to mess around with you. Then you wanted to start a fight, and since you were still weak I thought it would be an easy kill. But that bastard Garu came. But lucky I had my ninjas around; I called them a started to battle with you and Garu. When you defeated my two best ninjas, I tripped Garu a walked over towards you, when I was going to strike you, Garu came in the way. But I mange to cut him badly. Then out of nowhere you came charging it me with these powers you had. I was afraid I ran off.

A couple months had pasted since the encounter we had. And one day I thought another plan, and it seems that you are Garu weakness. You in pain seem to hurt him. Then one day I saw Ring-Ring, and got an idea, we talked about me destroying you and Garu, and she seemed to be interested. So I paid her, and told her to make sure that she would have a battle with you, and make sure you were in the hospital again.

When I heard that you were in the hospital again, I was glad! Ring-Ring did her job, and with you in the hospital, I had a better chance to destroy you and Garu. When I finally got this brilliant plan how to destroy both you and Garu! Which was this! The brilliant plan that you are now stuck in!

* * *

**~Present~ **

**Pucca's POV **

"Why do you even want to destroy us, what did we do to you, that you want to kill us?!"

"You are just in the way of everything! I really just want Garu to die! His father and my father had fought to the death! So his father killed mine! And I just want to get revenge!"

"STILL IT HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH GARU!" I screamed at him. Then he slapped me, making my head turn in a second spraying blood on the walls! He was going to hit me again, so I closed my eyes, and waiting for the impact. But it never came; I open one eye, to see what made him stop.

It was just one of his ninjas.

"Sir, Charlie (a ninja) has spotted the enemy!" he spoke clearly and I smiled I knew Garu was coming to save me!

"Don't be so happy princess, your prince won't be saving you this time!" Tobe spoke roughly and left.

I was left here alone surround by only danger. I scan my own body, my dress was filthy, tear, and cover in some of my own blood, my legs had cuts from walking roughly through the forest, my hand, still cover with dried blood of my own, and now that my hair is short. I felt horrible. I just hope Garu will be okay.

* * *

**Garu's POV**

I heard my name throughout the bamboo forest it must have been Pucca. 'Pucca please hang in there' I thought. We ran through the forest until I found the lake. I saw no one except a little shack, in the middle of the lake.

"Pucca must be there, but where's Tobe?" Abyo questioned

"She must be, but I must stay alert just in case, because we can be ambushed" I answered quietly, they nodded in agreement.

We walked across the open field, towards the shack Pucca must be hid in.

'But why would Tobe just leave her locked up in that?' I thought

"GARU, LOOK OUT!" Ching shouted.

"DUCK DOWN" Abyo screamed at me.

A ninja star almost hit my foot, by a couple in centimeters. I grabbed my katana quickly, and got ready for the impact.

Hundreds of Tobe's minions surrounded us with their ninja stars, katana, and some with their bare hands.

"What the _hell?_ There must be hundreds of them!" Abyo complained while getting his nunchunks. Ching got out her double swords, and got into a fighting stance.

A couple of ninjas came towards us each about had ninjas to fight and it wasn't easy. I mange to doge **some** of the ninjas stars. Two had hit me, one made a small cut on my right cheek, while the other split my hair that I left down. The katanas slit my chest when they got close, so my pure white shirt was stained with my fresh, dark, red pure blood that soaked my shirt. I peaked over to Abyo's and Ching's battle, they both had a few cuts, huffing and puffing, out of breath, but both were okay.

When I was distracted, one of the ninja stars slashed my left arm dreadfully. My rich blood oozed out slowly and painfully. I howled with extreme pain.

* * *

**Pucca's POV**

My head shot up, from the scream. 'it must be Garu, Garu please be careful' I thought.

I noticed the moon's light entered the dark room when the door opened. Tobe walked in the room with some sort metal rod in his hands. Then he grabbed a seat, and sat the chair right front of me, he placed it backwards (the back part of the chair is facing Pucca) and sat down. He looks at me with his eye lid half way open, placing the metal rod beside him.

"You are probably wondering if Garu, Ching, and Abyo is okay aren't you?" he smuggled, my eyes **widen** Ching and Abyo was there to?! I thought it just Garu; well I hoped that they are okay too.

"Answer me!" Tobe snarled. I nodded my head slowly.

"Well, they not great or awful" he said more calmly. Tobe stroke he face as if he had a beard with his eyes close. I just sat still, waiting him to do something.

"What is the metal rod for?" I asked carefully, he look up and moved his face from his face to the rod and pick it up, and smirk.

"Oh why don't I show you!" he said viciously. He got up from his chair, and brought the bucket of water and went back slowly walk back toward the chair with the bucket in his left hand and the metal rod in his right, he sat back down.

I watch him very carefully, watching. I was waiting, until he threw _**some**_ water on me.

"**Tobe** please, I _**beg**_ you don't do this" I cried out, with water streaming and dripping on my body.

"You ask though, didn't **you** want to know what the rod was for? Well I'm going to show you like I said!" Tobe smirked.

He grabbed the metal rod firmly, and stuck it on my flat, tone, stomach, and flicked on the switch on the metal rod. My eyes still wide open, as felt the electricity flow throughout my body. I felt hot, my skin was burning, it was screeching pain, I screamed with stinging pain. When I saw his face, he was laughing murderously. I started to cry.

* * *

**Garu's POV**

I heard a painful scream, I stop and I turn towards the shack.

"Pucca!" I whisper. I fought with more strength, courage, power, and love. I blocked, slashed, spliced, chopped, clashed, smash, countered, bashed, shouted, snarled, and fought until I defeated them all. Once I did, Ching and Abyo finish did too, we walked over all the fainted, defeated, bloody body that laid flat on the green red stain grass. We walked closer to the shack; all we had to do is swim over the lake. Both Ching and Abyo gave me a worried look.

"Garu, are you okay? You are bleeding a lot" Ching worried

"Yeah, Garu you are dripping your blooding everything" Abyo agreed

"I'll be fine, once I know Pucca is safe and in my arms" I growled

When we reached the lake, I look at the water closely. There was something about this lake I didn't like. When Abyo was about to jump in I stopped him.

"Wait Abyo, there something in this lake, give me one of your shoes" I demanded

"What! Why my shoe?!" Abyo complain

"Because Pucca's life is on the line!" I shouted

"Fine" Abyo mumble taking off his black shoe, and gave it to me. I threw it into the lake.

"WHAT THE HELL GARU?!" Abyo yelled at me.

"Just look" I point at the shoe. The black shoe had some electricity run around it.

"How the hell is that happening?" Abyo ask

"There must be some type of electric fence in the water. Right Garu?" Ching explain

"Yeah, the thing is how will we get over it now?" I asked

"Maybe we can find something long enough to reach the other side?" Ching suggested

"That's a good idea, but what will we find that long in the forest?" Abyo questioned

"That's it, let's get a bamboo stalk, and we can walk over that" I said.

Running over the bamboo stalks. When we found the right one, Abyo and I took the bamboo stalk towards the electrify lake. All of us pushed the bamboo all the way towards the little ground area where the shack was.

'Thought worry Pucca I'm coming, nothing is going to get in my way, not even death!' I thought with courage.

I balanced on the bamboo stalk, it was shaky at first, but we manage to get over it.

* * *

**Pucca's POV**

When I was crying in pain, I heard a loud thud. I opened my red eye, and sniff, Tobe glared at me.

"Ninjas watch her; I think we have some visitors" Tobe growled.

"Oh and if she misbehaves in any way just throw some water on her, and use this on her!" Tobe threw the metal rod at them.

"Yes sir" They said, catching the rod.

Tobe stood at the door, waiting. When the door knob jiggled, Tobe got a metal rod and a katana out. Once I saw the metal rod, I just knew what he was going to use to for. I had to warn them.

"GARU, BE CARE OF THE METAL ROD!" I shriek.

"_SHUT HER UP_" Tobe demanded.

The two ninjas came towards me. One with the bucket of water, and the other with the rod. He pours the whole bucket on me. Then poked me with the rod, and before they turned it on they said "Sweet Dreams". And flicked then switch on. The rush of electricity flow from my head to toe. I was in suffering distressed. I ached in agony when they did it the second time.

* * *

**Garu's POV **

The door was locked, but Abyo kept on jiggling it. I told him to stop, finally he did but just because he gave up on it. I backed away the door and told Ching and Abyo to move aside, they nodded. I rushed at the door to bust it down, but then I heard Pucca voice, telling me to me to be careful, but then I heard her scream. I rammed at the door with my right arm (left arm is bleeding), once I bust it down. I dash into the room, but saw a leg in my way, and I tripped over it. I fell face first; I clenched my chest, and coughed up red liquid _**blood **__sprayed _the wooden floor. I looked up from the flour, and saw Pucca's legs. They were bloody, cuts and bruises. And they were strap to this metal chair; she seems to shake a lot.

I got up from the ground, but once I did, I was smite back down. Blood sprayed from my gory, bruised bottom lip, my tooth was flung from it place, by the second hit I took. I got up, I lean against the wooden walls, I was pain, I shut my straining eyes, and once I opened them I saw Ching and Abyo trying to block the two ninjas that kept Pucca captive. I looked for Tobe, he wasn't here.

"Garu look out!" Pucca shouted.

"SHUT UP, YOU _**BITCH**_!" Tobe shouted

I was pummel from the back of my head, I sink back down to the ground my hands over my head as I was being kicked roughly on the head, I felt liquid stream from my head to my neck. I felt that my life was going to end, and I was **not **fighting back.

"Garu, **please **get up, _don't give up_" Pucca plead.

I forced myself up, and blocked the powerful beatings. I observed the man before me, _Tobe_. He has grown more powerful, more vile, vicious, and murderous. We had both had hate, in your eyes. He had no cuts on him, he was in perfect shape. I was horrid, I was bleeding severely, my hair was shorter, had a missing tooth, busted lip, bruised right arm from ramming the door, left arm sliced, chest soak in my own blood.

I raised my blood cover katana, so did Tobe, we got in combat mode. I was ready to kill, I ever kill before, but I was willing to kill or even die for Pucca to be safe. My version was burry from the beating on the head, but I mange to see the body moving. Tobe came charging at me, I stood and wait for the right moment. Running towards me, rising his katana, and strike, with extreme power. But blocked by my katana, sliding down the keen blade, making little sparks that hit out face. I pushed with a little over force, just enough to fling Tobe to the wall. I came charging towards Tobe, making this my final blow. Once I did, Tobe struck me with this rod. Electricity flow through my whole body, inside and out.

"_Good night, Garu!"_ Tobe made gashed making a _huge_ slash from my right shoulder to my left hip.

Flesh was exposed, blood splatters my face, body, the floors, ceilings, walls, _and it splatters __**everywhere**_.

"**Garu, NO**!" Pucca shriek in horror, she moved roughly trying to leave the electric chair, but couldn't. I tried to bring myself off the ground, and was wobbly on my feet; Tobe pushed me back to the ground, and kick my back roughly spraying more blood out of my chest.

"_**Die **__already!_"Tobe gash slash out, rising his katana once again and slashed me straight through my chest, and took it out quickly making my dying body rise a little. When he pulled out his katana it was soak, covered, in my dark red, fresh, flesh blood. My blood gush out, pouring throughout my chest, making a puddle underneath me.

"_Garu, please don't go, don't leave me here, I __**love**__ you!"_ Pucca said softly, hurt, and in pain.

"Pucca" were my last words, before I died.

* * *

**~After Life!~**

A white light was where I was walking towards. Tears had stream down my face, I didn't kept my promise, I was suppose to defeat Tobe, Pucca this is all my fault, you are going to die because of me.

'I'm **sorry**' I whispered.

Once I stop walking the trail, I saw a tall, lean, man dressed in black, his hair was just above his shoulder, and it was kind of shaggy-like. Once he turn around to me face, he had black onyx eyes, just like mine.

"Come forward, my **son**!" Haru (Garu's dad name)

I walk slowly, thinking 'Could this really be my father?' once I reached him. He pats me on my back.

"It's _**not**_you time right now, Garu. I have been watching over you, you have brought enough honor to your family again Garu. I see that you are risking your life for this special girl, correct?" Haru asked

"Yes, sir, but I'm afraid that she might die now because of me" I answered sadly.

"Well son, that's not going to happen, because you have been given a second chance" Haru said.

Once he said that my body started too disappeared.

"Good Luck Son" Haru said before I left, I saw my father once again, I was glad. And just before I left a woman with, long Black hair with dark green appear and wave at me and smiled, I smiled back and thought 'Mom'.

* * *

**~Back to Real Life~**

**Pucca's POV**

I watched the _lifeless_ body before me, Garu. Garu was pale white, not moving, not breathing, his own body surrounded him, his last words was **my name**, when I heard, I sobbed uncontrollably.

"Ugh" Garu groan. I looked up quickly and whisper "Garu", I was gasping Garu was back, I thought he died, tears flowed my face.

"Tobe, I don't think you finish quite yet" Garu said boldly.

"**WHAT**!" Tobe barked.

**Garu's POV**

I firmly grasp my katana, my wounds were still pouring and bleeding, but didn't hurt as much. Tobe was fuming, his eyes widen in anger and confused. He charged at me, screaming, rising his katana higher.

"I'm going to **finish** you this time!" Tobe shriek.

When he got close enough, about to strike me, I stuck out you katana. He ran right through it like butter.

"**SHIT"** Tobe said as his own blood pour out from him. I pull back my katana it was covered in his and some of my blood.

Tobe tried to walk away from me, I walk forward towards him. He trip over a wooden board on the floor that was loose, falling backwards, he fell on a ninja star, that was shot from one of his own ninjas use to attack us. His back started to bleed more from the cut he fell on. All I needed to do is to make my finial strike. With my katana, I used the top point of the blade, and touch his chest with it. I made an X-mark, the one that will match the one on my face. Once I did make the X-mark, he shrieks in agony, distress, in suffering pain.

"X marks the spot" I smirked, and put my katana straight through his bare chest.

"Mission complete" I said smirking, I finally finished him, he will no longer bother Sooga Village anymore.

* * *

**Pucca's POV**

I watched the whole battle scene; it was the **final **battle between Garu and Tobe.

'Now all I got to do is getting out of this chair, but how?' I thought

Garu came towards me, and winked, I smiled. Once he reached me, he grasps my pale face with his rough, bloody hands. And put his other hand beside my head holding the electric chair I was in, and leaned forward, and his bloody, red lips touch my soft, bloody ones. I tasted his blood, I felt his tongue swirled around mine, I felt him grabbing some of my hair. Then he stopped and parted.

"Your hair, what happen? What did they do to you?" Garu worried.

"This!" one of the injured ninjas said, before he fainted, he_** broken**_ the handle for the electric arm chair, which I was still in.

"Garu" I said softly.

I felt the electricity commence my body once again. But worst, this one has more power than the rod with water spilled on me. But now I was still damp when water poured over me. Electricity flowed through me, shocking every part of my body, my head flung back fiercely, I felt my eyes going to the back of my head. Hand turning into fists, my toes clutching, blood pumping, my face turning into a bright, white, pale, color, my voice screaming, shouting, terrifying, ears screeching, screeching **PAIN**! I had never felt so _much__** pain**_ in my life. Then it stopped… my blood was flowing back into place, hands straightens out, eyes going back to place, my face _white and cold_, my face fell towards along with my hair, I was sweating it was cold now.

I picked up my head in suffering, aching pain. My bangs was in the way, so I could not see clearly, so I tried to whip them back, but it only caused pain to myself, I winced in pain, shutting my dark eyes, that was once pure white… I opened them once again, and turn my head _very_ slowly trying not to cause so much pain. I look at Garu he was scared, he tried to **pull** me out of chair, but all it did was cause more pain, the metal strap on my wrist and ankles, tighten, squeezing, until blood poured out.

"Garu** stop**!" I cried in pain.

* * *

**Garu's POV**

I saw what happen to Pucca I tried to pull her out of there, some of her electricity flow to my hand, stinging them.

"Garu, you have to take off the bracelets, when I struggle they tighten around me." Pucca explained.

"Then how do I get you out of there?" I asked

"Maybe there's a switch or button somewhere stash away" Pucca suggested

"Okay, Ching stay with Pucca, me and Abyo are going to look around."

"Okay" Ching said and walk towards Pucca.

"Okay Abyo we have to look for something that look like it's disturbed, okay" Garu said

"Okay, but what disturbed?" Abyo dumbly questioned. I want to slap him cross his head so badly, and then I look at the wooden floor to give him an example.

When I found one, Tobe's or my blood was stain on it, but I point at it anyways. Then thought for a second, 'Wait!'

I pull back the stain wooden board, and found a control button.

"Please don't let it be a trick" I groaned, when I pressed the button I heard a _CLICK_, I look towards Pucca's way, and she was _no longer_ in the chair.

* * *

**Pucca's POV**

When I heard that_ CLICK_ sound I knew that I was finally free. When I got up, I fell back down. I observed my legs they had bruises and cut everywhere. I couldn't walk, there was too much pain.

Garu walked towards me and held out a hand, I shook my head. Then Garu whisper something in Abyo's ear, and Abyo nodded. He bent down to my level and held out his arm, and swooped me off the ground.

"Abyo agreed to carry you, since I can't obvious." Garu explained.

I put my hands over Abyo's neck. And we all walked walk off. A couple minutes passed, but Garu had fainted because of losing so much blood. So Abyo quickly pass me to Ching, then Abyo carefully threw Garu over his shoulder. Abyo and Ching ran us over to the hospital.

* * *

**~Hospital~**

**Pucca's POV**

Garu and I were rushed into the emergency rooms. I was half asleep, it was 2:00am since I have been captured by Tobe at 11:30pm, Garu was still passed out, and Abyo told me that he had to get surgery, and he is going to survive, but he has to stay at the hospital for a couple days. For me I just need to clean up, a check up, pain medicine, and a lot of rest, and they said that I can leave tomorrow.

Ching was by my side, she was very quiet though.

"Ching?" I asked

"Yeah?" Ching answer

"Is there something wrong, are you not telling me something?" I question.

"Don't worry nothing's wrong, but something is right!" Ching teased

"What is it?"I wondered

"Oh that you have to find out!" Ching said secretly

"Pleaseee" I gave her the big puppy eyes.

"Don't look at me, like that! You have to find out on your own" Ching said sternly.

"Fine!" I pouted, and crossed my arms over my chest.

The Doctor came in, and said that I'm fine, all I need to do is rest and take pain medicine and left.

* * *

**Abyo's POV**

'I hope Garu is okay, he was bleeding quite a lot' I thought.

The surgery doors open with Garu on the bed pan. Strolling him down to a room, close to Pucca's. I observed Garu closely, his chest was bare, but had many stitches on his chest, arms, head, and legs. He was in bad shape, he was lucky to survive.

Once we reached his room, they moved him off the bed pan to the other one, and the nurse put a blanket, over his body, and put a wet cloth on his head. And left, I was left alone with Garu. I felt something _wet_ on my cheek.

'Am I crying?' I thought and touched my cheek again. And thought 'Firsts Pucca was in the hospital then out, then back right in it, along with my best friend Garu'.

'Stupid Tobe, Good Thing he died, what if he was after Ching next! Well that's not going to happen, because my good friend Garu destroyed him!' I thought

* * *

**Normal POV**

Pucca's uncles heard about Garu and Pucca both in the hospital, and rushed right over, with of course with their famous noodles. Pucca slurped up the meal that she was given. Garu's was just put side, because he was not awake yet.

* * *

**~The Next Day~**

Pucca was out of the hospital, but not Garu, he had awoken, ate the still warm noodles, and rested. He was told by his Doctors that he had to stay here for a couple of days. Then he asked about Pucca, they said that she was already out of the hospital.

* * *

**Garu's POV**

I looked over the room I stayed at, I saw Ching here she must have been here for a long time since I was asleep, then I heard the door open, the clicking of the shoes, the way he stepped, it was Abyo. I guessed he stayed here too, but I just want to leave and give Pucca her gift, that_** was **_supposed to be a romantic, fun, precious date, until it was ruin by Tobe horrible plans. I tried to lean forward to greet Abyo, but failed, he rushed to my side.

"Garu, you alright?" Abyo concerned

"Yeah, I just… it just hurts that's all." I said trying not to worry him.

"You guys can go home, relax, I'll be fine." I suggested.

"Are you sure you alright" Abyo gave me a look.

"Yes, I'll be fine" I said

"Okay, come on Ching it's getting late, Garu said we can go home" Abyo said waking up Ching.

"Huh? Okay. Garu will you be alright without us?" Ching said exhausted.

"Yes Ching, I'll be fine, thank you" I said, before they left.

Then I remembered, **Pucca's gift**!

'Where was it?!' I scan the room. Then I found it. It was in a tray were my belongings were.

On the tray, there was my bloody, somewhat white button shirt, my pants, my katana, shoes, fingerless gloves, and Pucca's gift, it was still wrapped in its bright red and black little bow with it, it was still perfect. I couldn't wait to give it to her, just to see her face with that sweet smile I always craved. I thought about Pucca, how she will look now, I saw that her long, silky, sweet, hair was now short as mine, she might have many scars like I will. At least she will have her beautiful, mysterious, almost black, blue eyes. I just want to go home and be with her, Ching, Abyo, and Mio!

"Mio! I hope you can find some food and someone to care for you until I get home." I remembered.

The Doctor came in the room, and she smiled. She had short, dark brown, hair in a tiny ponytail, light blue eye, soft skin, wearing a light blue sweater, and jeans, with her white, long doctor's coat over her clothes.

"How are you feeling today Garu" Doctor Joanna asked softly.

"I'm fine, I guess I can't move as much, be over all I'm fine" I replied.

"That great to hear" Joanna said with a smile.

"I'm here to check your blood pressure, and give you your _shot_" Joanna spoken

"S-shot?" I whispered and thought 'I really hate getting shots; I mean a needle is going _into_ your body!'

"Sorry, what did you say?" she asked

"Oh nothing important" I lied

"okay" she said going into a drawer, and taking out some needles, and the blood pressure wrap.

"Please hold out your arm" she said sweetly.

I held it out and she carefully wrap it around my arm.

"it might hurt a bit, because of your serve cut on your arm."

I nodded, and then she pumped the blood pressure wrap.

"Your blood pressure is fine, now I need to do is to give you your shot"

She grabbed the needle that was filled with a fluid; she smiled before she gave it to me! I winced a little when it was pinching my skin.

"Now that will be your last shot, all you need to do is take these pills that I will give you until you don't need them more" she explained.

I nodded then she left. The rest of the days Abyo or Ching came by to visit and talk a little then leave, take my blood pressure, my pills, doctors came and check on me, and said that I could take off the stitches I had before left, but that would be in two days, I stay here about a week already.

* * *

**~Two Days Later~**

**Garu's POV**

Today I was taking out my stitches, and leaving today, so both Ching and Abyo came over. The doctors told them to wait here as they take them out. When I _walked_ over to the area to take them out I saw Ching smiling, and Abyo saying hi, I smiled and waved back.

Taking out stitches wasn't bad as putting them in. they said I would have scars, some will go away after a while, but two won't, the one that made a big gash from my right shoulder to my left hip made by Tobe and the other gash on my right arm made his ninjas, those scars will almost like stay on. Then they told me that I was free to go.

Once I passed the two flapping doors, and saw Ching and Abyo sitting down, and stood up when they saw me. Ching rushed towards me, and pulled me into a tight hug. I always thought of Ching a little sister, and Abyo as a twit but a smaller brother. I hugged Ching back, brought Abyo into the hug also, I felt my shirt getting wet, Ching was crying, I comfort her by rubbing her back as Abyo kissed her cheek.

We all left as a group. We talk until we reached the Goh-Rong. We entered, the first thing I saw was _her_, and she was clean tables. She no longer had her hair in her two buns, it just flowed shortly around her, and it actually looks very cute. She was wearing her off the shoulder sweater that reached all the way to upper thigh, with her black leggings and black flats. I walk towards her.

"I'll like a table miss" I tensed in a deep voice. She seemed to jump a little, when I poked her.

"Okay sir here… _**Garu**_" she said jumping on top on me, making me fall backwards.

Her warm, soft, small hand wrapped around my neck, while she cuddle her head against my chest, I felt my shirt getting soaked by her tears. I put my left hand on her back rubbing, and the other on her hair, clenching her black hair. I kissed her forehead and whispered "when you finish working I want to take you some where special so we can talk. Okay?" She looked at me with her dark blue eyes that were sort of red, her nose was bright red, but she just nodded. Then she got up from me, and helps me up, then led Ching, Abyo, and me to a table. And went to the kitchen, and brought out 4 bowls of noodles.

Pucca sat next to me, and Ching sat next to Abyo. We all take about our problems were all gone no more Ring-Ring, or Tobe. How we are all in love now, me with Pucca and Abyo with Ching, we laughed and talk, and ate. When Pucca's break was over, I ask her uncles if I can help Pucca with the restaurant. They agreed, I helped Pucca clean the table, do orders, served and clean. Once it was 6pm Pucca was finished working. So we left the Goh-Rong, and walk towards the Bamboo forest, it was sunset, the perfect time to ask her. She hugged my right side while I put my arm over her shoulder. We both walked in silence not a word to each other. Then we reached the end of the Bamboo forest, we stood on a cliff.

Then out of nowhere, I part her apart from me and bent down _**one knee**_, and took out her red wrapping with the black bow, and open it showing a clear, sparking, diamond, with two red rubies shaped as hearts ring. I heard her gasp and said my name softly.

"Pucca, my sweet Pucca, will you marry me?" I proposed.

"_**YES YES GARU**_!" Pucca shouted with excitement.

I look at her dark blue shinning eyes, grabbed her soft hand, and slide the ring through her ring finger. She brought it close to her face, and awed. Then bent down and grabbed me by the neck

"Garu, I love you so much, you protected me, saved me from danger, you love, and you are so special to me, I Love You!" Pucca cried on my shoulder.

I listens her cry for a while and spoke "Pucca, I Love You too, you are sweet, beautiful, smart, powerful, caring, lovely, you brought out my love for you. _**I'm Sorry**_ for all the horrible things that happen to us, I'm_**never**_ going to let that happen_ again_, I love you!" I lift her chin, and brought her close to my lips and kissed her softly, sweetly, with passion.

She was mine, and I was hers. We would never be part anymore. I thought about our passed, the days Pucca chased me when we were 10 to 17 years old, then thought when I first lost her, I still regretted since that very day, like that saying 'You will never know that you need it until it is gone'.

Pucca and I went back to my house; I asked her if she want to sleep here tonight, she said yes, and she fell asleep in my arm with my bare chest, showing the scar. I pushed Pucca closer to me; I felt her warm breath on my chest as she cuddles closer. I kissed her, and pull the covers over us, and whisper "I Love You Forever" and fell asleep too.

* * *

_**~8 Years Later~**_

Little 5 years old Haru, was hiding from his parents in the bamboo forest, and climbed a bamboo stalk.

"Haruuu" 24 year old Pucca shouted out, looking her blue eyes son named after Garu's Father. Haru looks like Garu, solid, shaggy, ruff hair, and had Garu nose, with Pucca's eyes and smile. Haru was dressed in a long-sleeve blue undershirt, with a black shirt with a blue heart in the middle with black long pants along with his black and blue shoes.

Garu and Pucca looked and called their son, for he can take his bath, but he refused and ran away from his mother. Garu tried to catch him before he slipped through the door, of Garu's House and dash straight into the bamboo forest, he knew it well to, Pucca and Garu walk him through it.

When Haru was in the bamboo stalk his shoe left fell from his right foot, and landed right on top of Garu's Head.

"Hey, Haru come down here!" 25 year old Garu laughed as he picks up his son's shoe.

"NO BATH" Haru shouted and giggled.

"Okay, just come down here before you get hurt Haru." Pucca worried.

Haru jumped down to Pucca's arms as she lift him, and kissed him on the cheek as he wiped it off and saying "eww" and stuck his tongue at Pucca.

"He gets it from you, you know!" Pucca teased Garu

"HA-HA I know" Garu scratched the back of his head, but kissed Pucca's cheek.

Haru held his arms out to Garu. Garu picked him up from Pucca arms, and placed him on top of his neck. And they all walked back home.

* * *

_**~THE END~**_

**_PLEASE READ!~_**

**_If you made it this far you are an AMAZING READER! I told you it was bloody and gory, didn't I! *me smirking* anyways thank you for reading this LONG chapter! :D PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE (LOL) REVIEW ON THIS CHAPTER! THIS WAS EXTREME WRITING HERE! SO PLEASE PRETTY PLEASE REVIEW! I'M BEGGING YOU! (Please read… I put up a poll on my Profile, so PLEASE VOTE! ON WHICH STORY YOU WANT NEXT! Or if you have requests just private message me! And I'll see what I'll do about it! SO PLEASE VOTE OR PM ME IF YOU HAVE A QUESTIONED OR REQUEST)! THANK YOU!_**

* * *

**_~Now for the thanks~ _**

**_First off! Thank you FURTURE! Reviews that I hope I'll get!_**

**_No Accounts-_**

**Penguinluver444~ Thank you, you were the very first one to review on my story! I hope you were still reading it and enjoyed! :3**

**Anel~ Thank you I'm glad you like it! XD**

**Pucca~ Thank you I'm so happy that you wanted more chapter ha-ha! :D**

**Jin Sin Park~ Oh you *blushing* I'm not the best writer in the world! Lol thanks though! (But I do believe this was the best chapter lol) ^^**

**PUCCAGURL1~ THANK YOU! ;3**

**girlsrule2890~ Thanks, I'm glad you liked it!**

**Guest~ Thank you! You pushed me to write the other chapters! Thank ^-^**

**Heidi ~ Thank You and I will keep up that hard work! ;)**

**pucca~ (I'm not sure if you were the first Pucca on top but...) THANK YOU! I'M SUPER HAPPY THAT YOU LOVED IT!**

* * *

**_Account-_**

**AnimeLovver316****~ Thank you for review! **

**Shadow74488****~ I hope I see more reviews for you THANK YOU!**

**MusicLover1321****~ I'm glad you like it! Thanks**

**NietonoNoShana****~ Me too I wasn't sure about this story! But you pushed me to wirte these chapters THANK YOU! **

* * *

**_MY TOP 5 THANK YOU!~ (BECAUSE YOU ARE SPECIAL! HAHA)_**

**Ahryung-Nim****~ THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU! FOR REVIEWING! I hope you review again! And please update your story! :D**

**Garu0212****~ You reviewed many times I just want to thank you, I'm glad you LOVE my story! You are one of the reviewers that pushed me into this chapter! I can't wait to see your review is going to be!**

**PuccaAndGaruForever****~ THANK YOU SO MUCH! YOU FAVORITE ALL MY STORIES! I'M GLAD YOU ARE WRITING YOUR OWN STORIES! I JUST LOVE READING YOUR STORIES! THEY ARE AMAZING! PLEASE REVIEW! please vote on my profile!**

**Aeternus Rosa****~ THANK YOU! XD I'm really appreciate your reviews. It means a whole lot! I love to make people happy or giggle at least for a little while. :D thank you for reviewing! I can't wait to read your future stories! please vote! on profile!**

**x Inspired Addict x****~ Why did I leave you last...XD BECAUSE YOU'RE AWESOME! XD You excitement makes me think. Your review really made me genuinely happy. SO THANK YOU ARE amazing, astonishing, awesome, eye-opening, fabulous, miraculous, portentous, stunning, stupendous, sublime, surprising, wonderful, wondrous, unique, one of a kind, unbelievably kind and generous, enlighten, marvelous ...and so much more. ;D Thank you and I dedicate this to you WHOLE story for you because YOU are the ONE who showed me HOW to make a story thanks! Also because of your wonderful reviews and talking on Private Messages! It's fun talk to you! THANK YOU! 030! and please vote!(just go on my profile)**


End file.
